Hidden Heart
by sherabo
Summary: Seto's on the top of KCorp roof,breaking news! Will he jump?Will friends,lovers,and enemies handle this never before seen vulnerablity.5 authors spin a tale of betrayal and desire You'll be on the edge of your seat from the first page.puppyship warshippin
1. Chapter 1

Wow: I just love disclaimers don't you: We the authors of this story all assure the readers we do not own any of the YUGIOH characters used in this wonderful adaptation of a fan fiction story.

Seto:"Hey a few words to everyone reading this fan fiction. This story is a collaboration of 5 authors each writing chapters and pulling together to create a wonderful story we all hope you will enjoy. It is a summer production, filled with fun and excitement we shared together. You will experience unique writing styles by well known authors enjoyed on Fan fiction and new writers making a mark. The authors are GeniusVampire, BrightestStarInTheNightSky, JourneyMaker, Telpei, and Sherabo, WOW, what a cast.

Sherabo: "I feel extremely lucky to be in their company. Different authors will be featured at the beginning and ending of every chapter and especially with their own personal chapter for your enjoyment. Send messages and email to them all. Let us know how you feel about our story...Reviews are most welcome, we need your support. Lets go do it."

Seto:" Hay, who's opening this story anyway, And it better be good, I am Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp..."

Malik: "Yea, yea, always got somethin' to say. Can we get on with the story, Sherabo?"

Sherabo: Opps... I own the right to post, but the chapters are written by individual authors who will be given full credit for their work.

Author: Sherabo

Beta: Telpei

**Hidden Heart: Chapter 1 "It All Ends Here**"

"Mokuba, Mokuba get down here! I have a busy day at work which means I don't want to waste any unnecessary time eating. Besides, I have a few things to discuss with you." Seto turned the last pancake over in the skillet and prepared Mokuba's plate.

"Aw man," Mokuba groaned as he vaulted over a small balcony and took the steps two at a time down the winding staircase in the mansion. 'I wonder if Nii-sama found out about me skipping calculus. The teacher's a damn idiot,' thought Mokuba as he slid into his seat at the neatly set breakfast table. "Boy, those cakes sure smell good." Mokuba, sensing Seto's anxiety, waited for the lecture to begin. He was hoping for the best but prepared for the worst. Maybe he could talk his way around Seto since the brunet appeared to have other things on his mind.

Seto, still at the stove, thought about how to approach his brother. Late last night after a long meeting out of town, Seto had decided breakfast was in order, since he had a delicate matter of importance to discuss with Mokuba: School. He pulled out the big guns: sugar, eggs, bacon, and more sugar. "So, you skipped calculus twice last week, and you forgot to turn in your assignments. This is unacceptable. You have to finish school, Mokuba." Seto brought the plate of steaming cakes to his brother and watched his face light up. It was rare they had time for breakfast together.

"Seto, look, the teachers are all so lame and my calculus teacher is truly an idiot. You taught me this shit two years ago. Look, here's my homework. I forgot all about it. I thought that it belonged to some child in elementary school from my tutoring classes. Seto, you should let me come to Kaiba Corp. on calculus day and work with you." Mokuba took a breath and began stuffing pancakes topped with ice cream and fresh blueberries, his favorites, into his mouth. Tentatively, he placed his homework and future lesson plans next to Seto's cup of coffee and waited for his response. Surely his big brother would agree that this had to be a joke.

Seto laid down his morning paper, took a sip of coffee, and decided to read Mokuba's homework and lesson plans just to humor his baby brother. He almost laughed at the childish equations and understood Mokuba's frustrations; They were simply ridiculous. 'My goodness, I pay top tuition at Mokuba's private school. This can't be high school math,' he thought.

"Ok, Mokuba," Seto returned the assignment to Mokuba, "maybe you could take a college course in the afternoon at the office, but you will stay in school and get that stupid diploma. No Kaiba will be officially uneducated in this house. It's a piece of paper that claims your status in today's business world."

"But Seto," sipping steaming hot coca, Mokuba tried glaring his brother down, hoping to break the ice. "We own the company, would who question me? Even you know it's a waste of time. I could learn so much more with you as my teacher. You're the smartest and coolest teacher in the world." Mokuba loved playing cat and mouse games with Seto, they sharpened his skills of persuasion.

"We've danced to this tune before and my answer is still the same. You will have a wall of degrees. It will impress the idiots you'll have to deal with and silence them when necessary. Ok, Mokuba, tell me what you want because school is not an option. You're good at this game, but remember that I taught you how to play," Seto smirked.

Mokuba kept talking and eating. Seto appeared to be worried and a little distanced; he was only half listening. Recently, Seto had started having late night meetings with men in long coats. Mokuba had tried asking Roland where he went late at night in the limo, but Roland, forever faithful to Seto, would not tell him anything. So, Mokuba's imagination ran freely. Maybe Seto had a secret game in the making, or maybe he had a secret lover. Breaking up with Katsuya hadn't seemed to bother Seto much, but everybody needed someone. Anyway, there really wasn't any reason for the brunet to hide a lover from his little brother.

"Hey Nii-sama, you there. I need about one hundred bucks to pay off my gambling debts." Mokuba smiled, waiting to see if Seto had been paying attention after all.

"Mokuba, ah. . . ah . . . gambling, one hundred dollars, what the hell are you talking about? You're not in any kind of girl trouble, are you?"

"Just a joke, Big Brother."

"Mokuba, enough games, it's time to go. Roland's waiting. I'll see you after school, and no more cutting class."

Mokuba reluctantly finished the last cake with thoughts of his brother on his mind. Seto always protected him, even as a child, but his big brother never let him in. Seto's secrecy drove him crazy.

Frustrated with the condition his brother slipped in and out of, Mokuba lashed out violently. "Damn Seto, you are not listening to me at all. I can take care of myself. I am not a baby, you know. You haven't been sleeping, I can tell." Mokuba's voice trembled with his words. There was so much he wanted to say but he held it all back. Under his breath he whispered, 'You're having nightmares again, aren't you? I know all about them.'

Seto looked up at the love of his life, at his reason for driving so hard to secure a future. "It's nothing to concern yourself with."

"You always say that, Seto. Look at you, no coffee is going to fix this. You're getting skinny again and your eyes are all black. What good will it do, if you're dead and I'm walking around with all this money you made? How in the hell do you think I'd feel? It's not right. I'm almost out of school and I'm smart as hell. I can finish at Kaiba Corp. and help you out. It's my company too, or at least that's what you're always saying. Oh, and besides, you could take a little time off and get laid or something. I know you haven't gone out since Jounouchi left."

"Enough Mokuba, and keep Katsuya out of this. Don't change the subject. This conversation is not about me, but you." Although the boy was out of line, the brunet loved to spar with his little brother.

Mokuba figured he still had one last card to play since he could see a twinkle in Seto's left eye. "Hey, why don't you attend that conference next week? You could meet some tall sexy gay guy. It's a gay bash for business men. I know Joey wasn't the one for you, he wasn't really man enough for you. You guys were always fighting. You need..."

" Roland!!!! Get in here." For the first time in days, Seto smiled at his brother.

Backing away from the fire in his brother's eye, Mokuba remembered something he'd left in a dresser drawer in the hallway. Reaching in, he pulled it out and offered it to his big brother. "Seto, this package came yesterday. Sorry I forgot to give it to you. Look, it's from Germany, somewhere. It looks important."

"Thanks, Mokuba." Seto took the package, laid it on the breakfast table, and continued to clear away the dishes.

"Hey, are you going to open it?" Mokuba tried but the steamer wouldn't cooperate with him. And who did Seto know in Germany anyway? He decided it must be business related or something to do with Kaiba Corp.

Seto looked at the package with dread. The hairs on his neck rose, but he knew Mokuba's curiosity would not be satisfied until he did something. Long fingers tore at the brown packaging, only to find another box inside. Seto read the address on the second box and dropped the package on the floor. It was like a ghost from the past and a slap across his face. Gozaburo's name appeared in bold letters across the top of the second box. Whatever the box contained, it had to be evil.

Mokuba reached down and picked up a piece of paper that had been dislodged from in between the two boxes and had fluttered to the floor. Slowly, with the same feeling of doom, he began to read its contents: _To Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. This package was found in a locker owned by Gozaburo Kaiba in an old office. The building, along with many others in our country, is being destroyed as per your orders because it is an eyesore and a reminder of painful times in our country. We will be proud to rebuild the area with your help parks and schools will replace the structures. This is the last remaining structure. To our knowledge, you are the only surviving heir of Herr Kaiba. _

Both brothers looked at the brown box on the floor in complete silence; neither wanted to move. "Seto you're not going to open this. We don't need anything of his. Please, Nii-sama. I think you should burn it and send it to hell," whispered Mokuba. "I'll go and get some matches." Even after all these years Gozaburo's name struck fear in the hearts of the boys. However, each had their own special reasons unknown to the other.

Seto turned to his brother and with authority that left no room for discussion, he spoke, "Mokuba, go to school. Good bye!"

**One hour later...**

Kaiba sat at his desk staring in utter shock at the paper. In his hand he held a sheet of paper that was crinkled from being folded over and over ten of times. The palms of his hands started to sweat as he stroked his brow. "This is impossible, I won't accept his lies. Never. It has to be a mistake." This information could change Kaiba's world as he knew it to be.

A noise and a voice kept ringing in his ear. "What the hell is that noise? Oh, that's the intercom from Sakura's office incessantly ringing." Seto punched the button, causing the cap to fly off. "What do you want, can't you see I am a busy man? I asked you not to disturb me for an hour. Can't you tell the time, damn it?"

Sakura understood the CEO better that anyone at the office, since she'd worked for Kaiba over a year and still had her job. It had been about one and a half hours, but there was no need to remind him of that little fact.

"Kaiba-sama, you have a meeting in ten minutes with the board of directors concerning the renovations at Kaiba Land next week. Remember, you have to go over the budget." Somebody had decided to make purchases in the communications budget without checking with Kaiba first. It had been a big mistake; the termination papers were already on his desk.

"I have all the figures ready for you in the conference room," Sakura Mosaka, Set's private secretary spoke.

"Sakura, cancel everything. I want everyone to leave. Send those money-grabbing vultures home; let them try to steal someone else' fortune today. I'm bored with their games."

"Kaiba-sama, I don't understand," spoke Sakura.

"Must I repeat everything? I thought you at least understood, GO HOME!!" Seto stormed out of the office and headed to the central control center of his empire, down to the secret basement, the source of all his wealth and power. Here in secret he controlled and monitored all the businesses he owned in the city and the country. Unfortunately, his personal goal to branch out into the world would have to wait a minute or two. Systematically, he began shutting down all his holdings.

Smiling, he went to his central communications network and delivered a message to his employees. "Attention, you second rate citizens of Kaiba Corp. Today you all get your greatest wish. A day off with pay. No, better yet, I have a much greater idea, get this. You are all fired, hah...hah...Get the hell out of my building now!!!! You can all thank me for my generosity by leaving within the next ten minutes. Your final checks will be in your mail box by dinner time."

Next he called over to Kaiba Land to deliver the same message. At least the park would not be opening to the public for another hour. Security domes came down over all the rides and a huge gate surrounded the park in less than thirty minutes. The park looked like a giant fortress. Offices throughout the city, those bearing the Big KC, were systematically shut down. All of the arcades and pinball machines at convenience stores stopped working. Entertainment ceased to function throughout the city of Domino and in many parts of Japan.

Reporters, new casters, and citizens merged on the Kaiba Corp. building, hungry for news. Employees stood around crying and looking lost. Within minutes, roads needed to be blocked off around the building.

First on the scene, Mai Valentine and her follow reporter Ken, attempted to take control of the situation and foster a little order. Her voice and outrageous presence could be seen and heard throughout every television, cell phone, and lap top in the country. "Early this morning about nine o'clock, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp., closed down his twenty-two story office building along with all of his personal and business holdings throughout the city and country. The mysterious CEO has been known for doing the impossible: attaining success at the age of fifteen in business and pleasure adventures. But today, the multi billionaire not only gave his employees the day off, but he fired them all as well. What bold adventure is the elusive CEO embarking on now? Stay tuned for more updates as this intriguing drama unfolds."

"No wait Mai, this just came in over the wire." Ken gave Mai the telegram from Sky Corp., the only helicopter based news broadcasting company in the city. Mai looked at the paper in disbelief. Kaiba, no, this couldn't be happening. Slowly her eyes moved upward, towards the sky. Just as the Sky Corp. copter bussed off to take its final pictures before it was shut down, a lone figure could be seen standing on the top of the main Kaiba Corp building. The outline of what appeared to be Seto Kaiba was visible. However, the screen went dead before the silhouette's identity could be confirmed.

Malik: "Hey Sherabo is he really up there...hehe..."

Sherabo: "R/R to find out, it only gets better ...winks

Malik: "Ahh... man...just a little peak..."

Sherabo: "Thanks for reading, see you next chapter,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:****Wish I may , wish I might , make this wish come true tonight. Oh man, I still **don't own any of the rights to YUGIOH. We the authors of this fan fiction can only borrow these wonderful characters and delight you with our story.

Malik : "Hey a few words to you all ." Malik lowered his voice and tried to sound like Kaiba.. "This story is a collaboration of 5 authors each writing chapters and pulling together to create a wonderful story we all hope you will enjoy. You will experience unique writing styles by well-known authors enjoyed on Fan fiction and new writers making a mark.

Seto: "That fool has stolen my lines. I'll kill him before this is over...Well here we go this is written by Sherabo, author of three loved stories and friend to many..."

Malik: "Help,"

Sherabo: "Seto, can you stick to the script...we are on line... murder of narrator is not allow."

Seto: "Ok , all reviews are excepted. Send messages, email to all. We have a beta , Telpei. Someone who understands my greatness at last"

Telpei : "Thanks Seto."

Sherabo: "Finish the line.."

Seto: "Oh, this fan fictions involves puppyshipping and warshipping.

So you are warned. Damn, It's a mess..."

Sherabo: "Seto please...that's enough, don't upset anybody."

Seto: "And why the hell not"

**Author:Sherabo**

**Beta: Telpei**

**Hidden Heart: Chapter 2, I Don't Care**

Back at the Kaiba Corp building, a crowd continued to gather, waiting to find out why Kaiba's businesses were systematically closing down throughout the city. Mai Valentine, top reporter for the Domino Press was the first one on the scene. "Well folks, we are all lined up in front of the Kaiba Corp. building and we're wondering what is going on. The identity of the figure on top of the building is still unknown, but good sources have informed us that Mokuba Kaiba, younger brother of Seto Kaiba, is currently being driven by the Blue Dragon Elite limousine company from Domino High School to a secret location. It appears he's being accompanied by his long time friend Shizuka Jonouchi. Shizuka is the younger sister of Katsuya Jonouchi; private source have said is quite close to the billionaire. Could this be a love story gone bad?"

"Mai, there's someone on the line. Says he's a friend of yours," voiced Ken Midorikawa, fellow friend and reporter to Mai.

"Not now Ken, I'm on a roll. This story could get me an award. Take a message, my boy."

Upsetting Mai wasn't the best thing to do, but the guy persisted. The caller claimed he had some very important information concerning the jumper. Ken, being a trained field reporter, just couldn't turn down a lead, regardless of how small it seemed. "Mai, he says he's a friend of yours. It's on your private line. Something about a 'Seal of Orichalcos. Said you'd know what it was all about." Ken could feel the heat generating from Mai, but he couldn't get the man with the strange accent off the line.

"Oh, this had better be damn good Ken, or else you'll find yourself working in the mail room for the rest of your life. Whoever's playing games had better have a plane ticket out of the country, because once I find him... " Mai tossed her golden locks over one shoulder and strolled over to the cam bus. A comfortable chair appeared from nowhere, which a young man placed in position for her pleasure. All eyes watched her long legs in high heeled violet boots as she crossed them seductively over the tight mini skirt she often wore as she sat down. She snatched the phone from Ken's outstretched hand. "Hello?"

"Mai , what's shaking? It's Valon, your long lost handsome bloke."

"Valon, how'd you get this number? And don't give me that line, a handsome bloke. I'm the only star around here, I am way out of your league. Got it?" Mai smiled at the sound of his voice. It had been a long time and Valon sounded well. "Listen Valon, I'm right in the middle of a big scoop."

"Mai, hey I have my ways of tracking down a pretty doll like you. So, is it true that old Kaiba is about to fly? Like, without wings?" Valon snickered into the phone, covering the piece with his hands. "I'm here with me blokes, you know Rafael, and Amelda, watching the tele."

Valon, Amelda, and Rafael were taking a road trip across Europe. It had been months since their attempted destruction of the world and Dartz's down fall. The three friends had been brought together by crude circumstances, but they still felt a brotherly connection to each other. Valon hoped that Mai had forgiven him for his treatment of Katsuya and wondered if perhaps they could get together. "Mai, you still there?"

Mai, still trying to listen to Valon on the phone, picked up a walkie-talkie which connected her to the helicopter hovering above the building. Breathlessly, she waited. The identity of the young man still had not been established.

As the country watched in silence, an image slowly came into focus on the screen. Chestnut hair was visible, perfectly groomed, flowing against a gentle wind, the cut ending just below his hair line. A signature hairstyle for Seta Kaiba. His hair framed what appeared, even in the shadows, as flawless alabaster skin, with deeply intense eyes that were looking directly at the camera. Tension was clearly etched into his features; the image belonged unmistakably to one man. The helicopter had taken a prefect shot of the CEO. For a moment in time the world stood still.

Mai gasped as Kaiba's image came into full view before the screen went blank. "There we have it, first reported by Mai Valentine." Mai turned to her assistants and asked for combs, makeup, and fresh ice tea. She needed to look her best for the evening news. Still holding the phone, she prepared to replay the scene and create the article of the century. After all, Mai knew Kaiba well.

Who better to make a million on this story, than a million dollar babe with inside connections?

"Wow, you see that fool? He's really on top of the building. What the hell is he doing? Man this is so cool," said Valon. It was quite apparent he cared little for the man. He was just another rich snob who would end up causing his friends grief. "I think he's lost his marbles."

"Valon you get that right, and tell your friends you heard it from Mai first. Oh and don't call me. I'll call you, which will never happen."

Completely ignoring Mai's words, Valon rattled on. "Hey Mai, what say that when this blows over me and you..."

"Valon, most people have ears on both sides of their head and can HEAR. Don't even think about it. There never was a me and you. I used you and you needed me in a sick game we played. Those days are history and you damn well know it."

Valon smiled, still determined to win her heart. "Mai, I always had a spot for you. Maybe a duel for old times' sake."

"Valon, my dueling days are done. And besides, I only duel with the best," Mai spoke as she continued filing one of her long, polished nails that she had chipped on the phone.

"Oh Mai, you still got it bad for that punk Jonouchi, don't you? I heard he was Kaiba's boy, so I guess he really is out of your league."

"Cut the crap Valon, you never could make me laugh. We were never a pair because you were just too boring for my tastes. Besides, I got my own bike and I want a man with style."

Mai, getting impatient, wanted to get back to the story. She had to find another source of communication now that Kaiba had shut them down. "Later Valon, I've got more important things to do than wasting my time with a third rate duelist and a no-good biker." And with that, she snapped her phone shut and ended their conversation.

Valon looked over at his friends and placed the phone down. "Well you heard it all, man. She still loves me."

Rafael looked questionably at his friends and remembered the last years of his life. Dartz had controlled their lives from childhood. Sometimes, even now, nightmares haunted his waking moments. Being with the guys gave him relief, especially Valon. You see, he had never found his real family and he'd never told Valon how he really felt. Maybe this was an elaborate plan of Dartz's. " You don't think Dartz is alive?" voiced Rafael.

"Give me a break, Rafael, you can't possibly think that Dartz has control over Kaiba. He is back in Atlantis with his own family. There is nothing for him here." Valon felt sure of his words but still looked to Amelda for support. "Hey, Amelda where are you going? This is hot . Look, you never liked the man. All you ever talked about was kicking his ass and you never cared if they all lived or died. Here's your chance to see him destroyed. Come on, have a seat and watch the show."

Amelda looked at his two friends, his glare intense. "All I see is a blank screen. I need a smoke, later." Amelda turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door in quiet anger. Rafael raised an eyebrow.

Amelda was in deep thought as he walked a little ways down the road, away from the inn. 'How dare he do this shit? I don't care anyway, but if you think this is over, Kaiba, think again. I will have you.' Amelda couldn't understand this insane move on the CEO's behalf. How dare Kaiba alter his plans to destroy the world. 'I want to see you suffer, including your family and everything else you hold dear. You think this book is closed, but we have hardly begun to turn the pages.'

Amelda hit a Ramune machine, causing bottles to run out into the dusty road. The attendant cursed with a few obscenities, but one look from the flaming redhead and the attendant turned away shaking.

"Something on your mind, mister? Perhaps you'd like a drink," Amelda commented to the store clerk with a smirk. He turned his attention back to the bottles as they rolled down the road. He remembered his younger brother and the fact that they had never shared a bottle of Ramune together since it had been too expensive. Funny how now-a-days, Ramune machines were on every corner in the country. Miruko would have loved to play with the marbles in the bottles.

"Hay mister, can I have one of those?" a small, dirty faced kid looked up at Amelda while eying the bottles as they rolled down the road. His clothes were ragged and patched at the knees. The boy reminded Amelda of a long ago past. Behind the kid, a small group gathered and waited for the stranger to answer. Amelda nodded his head and started to walk towards the road.

mean while...

"Hay Rafael, where's Amelda? What's taking him so long?" asked Valon. He opened the door, but Amelda could not be found. Apparently he had plans of his own.

"Forget about him, there is a circus in town. There's nothing else to do. Amelda was becoming a drag anyway, thinking too much. I can see Mai, she misses me, really."

Rafael frowned at Valon's mention of Mai. Didn't he realize he had someone right in front of him, someone who really cared? Oh well, he'd fallen for the guy, so time would have to be on his side. Rafael wasn't going anywhere soon, especially without Valon.

Valon and Rafael mounted their shinny bikes and gunned the engines. Next stop, Domino, to see the big show. The trip had started out as a pleasure voyage for the boys, but now it had taken on a direction of national interest. The entire country was either watching it on TV, or traveling down increasingly blocked roads to try to get a seat. In less than a few hours Seto, in his restless behavior, had started a chain of events that not only affected his life, but a country as well.

Malik: "R /R is good for the soul and helps authors updates, keeps them happy... Will he do it? I hope so..."

Sherabo:" Malik, take a break... Thanks for the read, see you next chapter..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Hey we the authors of this fan fiction, BrightestStarInTheNightSky, Genius Vampire, Journey Maker, Telpei, and Sherabo all assure you we do not own any of the YUGIOH characters in this crazy look into Seto Kaiba life. Thanks for believing in us all and reading this fan fiction

Tristan: "Wow you mean all those authors wrote this fan fiction about Seto."

Malik: "Yea, Seto always get all the babes..."

Tristan: "Ah, Malik do you think they know he's gay..."

Malik: "Heh...Heh... I ain't saying maybe they fixed him up with some sexy red head girl..."

Tristan "Oh, shit we better say something man.. ...this is bad..."

Journey Maker: "Relax guys, we got it right. Now on with the story. "

Author: Sherabo

Beta: Telpei

**Hidden Heart Chapter 3, Near Death Seto's POV**

"Damn, what are you doing here? Can't a man think in peace? Hell, I'm on top of a twenty-two feet tall high rise building, and still you badger me." Kaiba looked straight up into the eyes of the helicopter pilot and the photographer sitting in the passenger seat. Even though he was protected in his fortress of steel, the man's hands moved unsteadily as he struggled to find the best angle to capture the CEO. However, he managed to take the shot and the shutter of his camera opened and closed faster than Seto could blink. He then quickly switched to his video camera, anxious to capture this moment live as well.

"Asshole," Kaiba yelled at the intruders. "Come any closer and I will shoot you down! That's my copter! You have a total of ten minutes to save your tiny miserable lives!" Kaiba's words were lost on the wind, but the pilot was able to decipher the angry look on his face quite easily. Deciding to save his own skin, he banked to the right to depart from the scene while the cameraman kept the film rolling for as long as he could.

Unfortunately, Seto realized that shooting down the copter might bring on an unnecessary rescue team. The image of military planes on a rescue mission almost made him laugh. Why would anyone want to save him anyway? Would they be able to rip out his rotten soul and grant him a new one? Would they be able to change the events of his past and bring him peace? People irritated him with all of their silly chatter and acts of friendship. His employees were always laughing and hugging each other in the lounge. One time, the employees on the tenth floor had wanted to have a baby shower for one of the young secretaries. Of course he had said, "Hell no." He couldn't begin to imagine the time and expense such an affair would require. Plus, he wouldn't be able to stand all that music and more hugging and kissing.

Taking his time, he opened his silver brief case and began punching in a series of keys on his laptop. These were the controls to Sky Corp.'s last remaining communication link with the helicopter. Kaiba gave the pilot ten minutes to land in safety, away from the building. There would be no more watching . . . after all, Seto did own the company. Kaiba wondered if he had allowed this to happen, he wondered if he had wanted a final picture for all to see. Sure, why not add conceited jerk to the list of his many personality traits? Katsuya would approve of it most warmly.

Only minutes ago his life had had a crude normality which he had endured every day. Now, by a drastic turn of events, he'd propelled himself into insanity. When had it started? Last night... this morning... moments ago... when...? When did I cross the line and find myself facing death?

**Flashback**, late morning

Only moments ago, Seto had had his head on the consol in the main control center, contemplating his next move. Seto mildly massaged his neck muscles which had become taut with the strain he felt. A very wicked and sinister grin had spread across his face as his plan had slowly formed in his mind. Everyone would pay for hurting him. On impulse, Kaiba had closed up every office and communication center he'd owned in the city. His laugher had caused small spasms to travel down the length of his spine and he had marveled at the pain that all those who stood in his way would now suffer. Standing in the lobby of Kaiba Corp., the CEO had looked around with satisfaction. Despite the emptiness, a strong smell of power remained in the air. "Yes, I am still in control." This had been what Kaiba wanted to believe, but he'd just crossed the line into irrational acts and coming back would prove to be his greatest challenge.

Through the silence of the empty building, a strange clicking could be heard from his boots as he had walked across the floor. Kaiba had caught his reflection in a marble pillar and had stopped to look. No one was there to view his moment of vanity. Talking to the silence of his fortress, he had spoken out loud, " Well, look at you, tall tailored dark blue suit, hand-made boots from Italy, hair groomed to perfection, and fashionably thin." Yet behind the shadows, another reflection had loomed in the marble. Squinting his eyes for a closer view of the image, it had shifted and changed. "Mmm... shirt unbuttoned, pants wrinkled and an unhealthy thinnest that Mokuba pointed out earlier. Yes, this is my true self, and I'm a mess. Who cares anyway? I sure as hell don't." In an act of pure violence, Kaiba had removed his right shoe and had thrown threw it at his true self. The image had only mocked him in silence as he continued on his way.

Taking long strides, he had walked the short distance to his private elevator had and ascended several storeys. He had ridden up to the penthouse, and then he had changed course again and had returned down to the lobby. 'Damn, I can't even make a decision anymore. I'm acting like that mutt.' How easily Katsuya could be entertained. Once, Kaiba had had to reset all the controls on the elevator because Katsuya had broken the computer by going up and down just for fun. Sometimes his puppy acted the part so well, like a kid let loose in a candy shop. Yet, on rare occasions, his passion would light Seto's heart on fire. Katsuya, who had cared so much . . . what, would he say now?

Seto had opened the office door and had continued down the hall to his large conference room. In the far corner he had seen the chair that he kept through the years for his own personal amusement. It had seemed to breathe a life of it's own. It was made of black ebony wood, cleaned daily as per his instructions, trimmed in leather. Even from across the room he had been able to smell the fresh oil wax that Sakura used. This fascination was unhealthy but he couldn't seem to break it. This chair, belonged in his life. No one dared to sit in it. The chair simply existed in Kaiba's world. It was the only piece of furniture left from his stepfather's office. Years ago Kaiba had ordered the building destroyed, and he had enjoyed watching the demolition. It had been a grand celebration, and everyone had been glad to see the dark tower vanish.

So many sad memories had been buried with the destruction of the building. Yet Kaiba had kept the chair. Why couldn't he let it go? The long nights in that office, sitting in the chair, tore at his soul. Yet he still kept it. Whenever his grades dropped below A+ or he failed to answer any business question with the accord of a grown man, he'd have to spent hours sitting in it. Sometimes he'd have sit there over night, alone in the dark with only the creaking in the walls for comfort. Those were the worst times, because he couldn't be with Mokuba, who had little idea this demon had on his big brother's mind. Why couldn't the man just die?

'I'll destroy it all, everything, I can do this.' Carefully, Seto Kaiba had placed the letter in the seat. He had run his long slender fingers over the polished wood and had smoothed out the wrinkled corners of the letter as if it were a sacred scroll. Taking a lighter from his desk Kaiba tried to light the paper, but his hands wouldn't move. Reaching for the chair to bash it into the wall he froze. His arms and legs seem to be restrained by some invisible force. 'I can't do it, I just can't move.' Even from the grave Gozaburo ruled his life.

He could hear the voice of his nightmares speak, Gozaburo, "_Even now you can't do it. You're a weak and pitiful reason for living. One sorry excuse for a son. Look at you . All you have to do is tear up some papers, and break a little chair...Ha ...Ha... but you don't have enough nerve. Who's the boss my son, my dear obedient son?"_

" No !!!" Seto had screamed, "I'm not your son, I could never be like you, never," Seto had spoken, with his voice just above a whisper. There had been pain in the words and fear in his voice. He had felt like the twelve-year boy of so longago. For a moment he had felt compelled to sit in it.

"_Really Seto, must I do everything for you. Maybe you should walk to the corner and sit down. Things are always clear after your lesson. Ha... Ha... Seto, are we really so different, you and I? You have no friends, only that pathetic excuse you call a brother. Your business associates all hate you, or desire your death. Face it, you have learned your lessons well, and I still live on in you. Are you not feared in business dealings, called ruthless by most? Oh, didn't you just fired over 1,000 employees...Maybe you can open up an orphanage for all their kids once the unemployment insurance runs out...ha...ha... Oh and one more thing, how's your love life doing these days? Didn't you drop him without a care for his feelings, my boy? Oh, we are so much alike it fills my evil soul with joy...my precious boy."_

"Stop, it get out of my head. Never! Shut up!" Seto had sunk to the floor while holding his head between his hands, trying to quiet the voices. 'I am not like him, I will never be like him.' Moments had passed before Seto regained had regained his composure. He had taken the letter and had folded it in a neat square before placing it back in his pocket. The paper had been a crude reminder of his weakness and it had burned his fingers.

Underneath the chair which now lay on its side, Seto had remembered the secret compartment he had carved craved out with a pencil during the torturous years of sitting in the dark. He reached up inside and unstrapped a silver colt 45 magnum. It was special edition, made to order. Yeah, as a young teen it hadn't taken much to bribe a shop owner to sell Seto the gun. He had learned early from Gozaburo what money could buy, along with a strong threat to life and limb. Even though his hatred ran deep, he still couldn't shoot his adopted father. Yet he had kept the gun as a reminder that he wanted to every day. It had been a joy to see his body thrown out the window. After strapping the gun to the belt behind his back, Seto had walked towards the door. The chair was a ghost he couldn't shake, the letter he couldn't burn was weakness he refused to admit- ate away at his soul.

Resigned to his fate, he took a final look around his neat office and thought, "Oh yeah, is this the time when people write letters and call their friends for comfort. But I don't have any friends, unless you count Yugi and his... I can't even say it...'friendship group'." He could almost see Katsuya, his puppy, lounging on the sofa in the corner. The blond would most likely have posed in some ridiculous fashion he thought to be sexy. Katsuya's pure and undying love was so childish it made Seto feel sick.

Mokuba would never understand his actions. Yet, as brothers they were bonded and shared each others thoughts. " Will you forgive me this act, my thoughts, my feelings of guilt? Will you forgive this need I have for salvation, Mokuba? Yugi, or should I say Yami, my rival. Yami, we could have been friends if you'd left that group of misfits behind."

"I need air, I have so much to think about." He poised for a moment at the door. There was one he had wanted to see. One person with business left undone. But that door had closed on him months ago. Seto closed the door and had stepped into his private elevator, holding his life, his heart, and everything dear in his hands. A simple action would determine his fate.

**End of flashback**

This was it. He walked around to the east side of the roof. The wind was a littlesoft and the air sweet. "I can see everything, look at all the ants below staring up at me. How long would it take before I lose consciousness if I were to fall? How interesting it would be. Would my teeth break away from the jawbone along with my gums, each scattering to the wind? Maybe they would land in some foreign country on somebody's plate. Would the velocity of the wind also tear my limbs apart, and would the pieces become embedded in the pavement below, blood staining the clothes of those close by? Or maybe it would be just like the movies, I could be a super hero and I would hit a car and survive. Lets see, I would roll over, get back up, and save the day. How simple the fools make the movies and life out to be.

But the reality is it's hell on earth. All my demons have gathered to judge me. I stand here and I will accept the verdict whatever it will be. I am Seto Kaiba of Kaiba Corp

Determined to get this right, Seto looked down at the crowd gathering around his building. Fools with sad normal lives, stupid, boring, and disgustingly happy, he hated them all. He parted his legs evenly, balancing his body on the small ledge which surrounded the entire top floor. Some areas more worn than others and could prove to be dangerous, so he watched his steps. Just below he could see the open window of his penthouse. "Damn, why did I leave it ajar?" The roof was empty and only housed a small trap door which led to an air shaft. To his right he could see another entrance used for emergence evacuations. The wind started to sting his eyes and if he wasn't careful he'd lose his balance. No it's time for truths. Tears welled up in the corners of his cerulean blues eyes, and the wind gently caressed his face, giving a faint blush to his pale features.

"This is it. It's what I want"...Seto Kaiba waited...

Malik: "Do it, do it, Journey Maker I promise I will review every story you write forever if you just write him off the planet, and the story."

Journey Maker: "Malik you have got to control your self. Tell you what I will write you a nice little love story with whoever you want just leave this one to us."

Malik: "Really anyone I want, can I have a lemon too...please..."

Journey Maker: "Well maybe a lime, this is for teens you know, and no killing ..."

Malik: "No killing, but you said a love story..."

Journey Maker: "Enough, just stick to the script."

Malik: "Thanks for reading this chapter, please review."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All together now... We the authors of Hidden Heart stake no claims to the ownership of the YuGiOh characters used in this wonderful peak into the darkness of Seto Kaiba.

Sherabo: Hey, special thanks to Telpei, you are the best, I really put you through hell on this chapter, any mistakes left are all mine...smiles...

Seto: "This really sucks, I have to talk to Pegasus, that white haired-freak. Where's that Vampire chick, she understands my needs?"

GeniusVampire: "Seto, I promise you I will not mention Pegasus in my chapter. It will be all goodness and yummy. But we need reviews and fans to get there. Be nice."

Malik: "Geez, he's not a baby...Jump...Jump...

GeniusVampire: "Malik, that's it, hand over your rod, you are so dead."

Seto: "Thanks Genius Vampire, I will be sure to give you a special reward for great taste in characters, can't wait for your chapters : Great fan so far. REVIEWS ...

Author: Sherabo

Beta: Telpei

**Recap:** Tears welled up in the corners of his cerulean blue eyes, the wind only gently caressed his face, giving a faint blush to his pale features. "This is it... It's what I want...Seto Kaiba waited..."

**Chapter 4: I Cried Alone**

Middle of the Atlantic Ocean...

Somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, enjoying a cool breeze, a man sat alone, though he was not lonely. Pegasus loved his solitude. After Cynthia's death he had bought an island and had started to research secrets of the black arts. Life and death occupied his waking hours. He sought out every possibility of reincarnation, often reading ancient scrolls and manuscripts late into the night. In the early days of traveling the world, his only thoughts were those of Cynthia. His grief manipulated his thoughts and actions, and led to dangerous and harmful events. He searched in vain for ways to bring his beloved back to life, only to fail miserably.

Pegasus was the only child of an aristocratic, rich family and he had never lacked for money. However, the secrets of life and death were not his for the taking. Pegasus traveled to the farthest corners of the world looking for answers to questions where only God had the right to know the answers. Maybe this was why he had never gained happiness or known how to give it to anyone.

In his narrow world, he had recreated beautiful art and had designed the card game called duel monsters. This was the life he led. The wine Pegasus sipped came from his private collection and the cheese was imported. "Merci, Croquet there is nothing like a sip of chateau Pegasus 1982, and sharp aged Gorgonzola cheese to eat. How I love these quiet moments, "he sighed.

"Yes, Master Pegasus, you do know how to enjoy a beautiful day. Would you be needing anything else? Might I suggest a loaf of the cook's hot French bread? She baked it especially to go with your cheese this morning." Croquet knew this was a special moment, his master's comfort was weighted heavily in his heart. His master was wearing his favorite lime green robe and pink bunny slippers, lounging in the early morning, and this truly brought him pleasure. If only he had a companion to share this.

"Ahhh! Yes, Cook makes the most delicious sweets. Also, Croquet would you bring my sketch pad? I think I'll finish the art work I've started and add the final touches on my new card."

"Oh yes, Mr. Pegasus that would be so lovely. She is a wonderful card, a great addition to the other dragons." Croquet was so excited to see fire back in his Master's eyes. He had been so broken and near death after the eye was taken. Croquet, ever loyal knew his Master to be a gentle youth with great love for his precious bride. Who could really blame him for his bitterness in the years that followed?

"Careful, careful, my dear Croquet, you never know who is listening or watching us. Don't speak of our secrets." Pegasus smiled at his own comment. Only Seto could find a way to spy on him out here in the middle of nowhere. There they were again, thoughts of the CEO. Lately Seto Kaiba stayed on his mind.

" The lighting it is so right. Look how the sun sparkles on this beautiful morning. Yes that would be lovely. Maybe I'll be inspired to create a true masterpiece." Pegasus pushed up his sleeves and thought about the last time he had really felt alive. 'Oh, it was at a private duel between Seto Kaiba and myself here at his castle. Kaiba-boy desperately wanted a special card to beat the three God cards that Yugi owned.' Pegasus had created the cards. It only made sense that he had a back- up card to beat them. The duel had excited Max and had actually inspired him to create his current, secret project.

God knows why thoughts of Seto Kaiba, his enemy, had invaded his mind, twice in the same morning. His Kaiba-boy. Pegasus smiled at the nick name that had always pissed Seto off. On such a promising day, anything could happen, and yet thoughts of a certain blue- eyed duelist crowded his vision. Since the loss of his millennium eye, Pegasus often experienced random nightmares or vision of the past, present, and future. Apparently the deep roots of the power behind the eye still resided in his brain. He felt the man could be in danger, but Seto would only laugh at the idea coming from him. "Oh well, where is that darn Croquet?"

"Master Pegasus, Master Pegasus, I have something to tell you." Croquet came running back from the castle in a hurry. His face had turned a ghostly white and he had trouble speaking; his words were falling on top of each other. " Pegasus I don't know how to tell you... I . . . " In his trembling hands he held out Pegasus's portable lap top. It was an ingenious device which served as a communication and satellite link which could connect Pegasus to events all around the world, including complete audio feedback and visual clarity. With shaking hands, Croquet put the lap top on the small table in front of his master, and without delay he pushed the enter key.

Kaiba stood in plain sight. It appeared he was standing on a ledge of the Kaiba Corp. Tower. He was looking down as the wind gently blew the edges of a wrinkled suit coat around his legs. You could see the large silver buckle shining, with the initials KC carved on the front, even from the tremendous height. The wind was blowing his chestnut hair in wild directions, and it only added allure to his presence. Croquet adjusted the controls and zoomed in on his face, highlighting his cold blue eyes- only blankness seemed to fill the space. Yet, the beauty that Pegasus dared to admit belonged to Kaiba was still there. " WHAT? This can't be. What game are you playing, Kaiba-Boy?" The media looked up at the CEO and seem to cheer him up or down. 'Animals,' thought Pegasus, 'just waiting for a tragic accident to happen.' Pegasus even tilted the screen to see if it was a joke. Maybe he wasn't on top of the building, but on a sidewalk. Prehaps this was a new game or something.

However, now the voice of Ken Midorikawa from the Domino Daily Press echoed in his ear. "It appears our reports are correct. The subject has been truly identified as Seto Kaiba. The owner and CEO of Kaiba Corp. is standing on the east side of Kaiba Corp. tower on the ledge of his pent house. We all know Seto Kaiba as the youngest billionaire of our century and loving brother to Mokuba Kaiba.

"Although Kaiba is often described as being arrogant, self-centered, dismissive, rude, he has never been labeled as suicidal. His love of the Duel Monsters game and his desire to become the world's greatest player has led him to create arenas for tournaments all over Japan. What has driven him to this point of his life? It is a question we are all asking. It appears as if friends of the CEO have gone up on the rooftop to try and talk to the young CEO." In his zest for a top story the reporter dropped his camera, causing the screen to go blank for a moment.

"Damn it, Croquet get on the phone and call the station. I have to know what the hell is going on." The glass broke in Pegasus's hand while he glared at the blank screen. Standing up, he knocked over the bottle of wine, spilling all the beautiful liquid on the side of the pool. It looked like ripe blood and the image appeared to be a prediction of the events about to unfold.

Croquet couldn't move; being superstitious by nature he in visualized images of broken bones mixed with blood on a smooth surface. It clouded his mind. He knew his Master well and the hurt this would bring. It was true they were rivals, yet he knew Pegasus's preoccupation with the duelist ran very deep. Almost a sickly love /desire relationship. The screen started to function again causing both men to jump out of their skin. This time the reporter had moved to his van Full images of Seto's filled the screen. Each frame was more dramatic than the one before. The new media already had him dead and buried.

" Oh, look over there. It's Mai Valintine, a fellow reporter. I believe we can get a statement from her." The reporter switched cameras and ran over to Mai. "Mai, aren't you a close friend to the CEO? Didn't you once duel him? Does he cheat? Is it true he was dumped by his lover? I heard he was gay. Tell us Mai! What's going on? Will he jump? Has he lost all his money? Some are saying he's dying of an illness." Just like any reporter Ken hoped for his time in the spot light, his big break.

"I have nothing to say at this point. I am here just like the rest of you idiots, except I look a hell of a lot better . So, go and get your own story. I have a dead line to meet. Go play your own fools game, there is more out there than a rich fool throwing his life away. I'm out of here. Send me the clips and I might have time to make a story out of it." Mai had never been one to show her true feelings, except to Joey, and she was secretly crying inside. She had to find Joey, and fast.

"And there we have it from the greatest female reporter of all time. Ms Mai Valintine. And Cut!" Ken knew this was his big day. Mai had let him take the lead. She had said that she needed to go somewhere, he knew it had to involve this story and it would be a big push in his career. Mai had faith in him to hold the line.

Pegasus found his legs and sat down again in the chair that Croquet pushed underneath him. "I can't accept this Croquet. Why would he end his life?" Pegasus put his head down and thought for a moment. ' OK, Kaiba- boy, I just have to give you a reason to live. Just when things were so sweet. My project. I planned on revealing this to the world later but for you the time is now.'

Croquet stood off to the side and watched as Pegasus lapsed into a deep silence. He more than anyone knew how impulsive and emotionally driven the white-haired artist could be. Since the removal of his eye his demeanor had been a lot calmer, but still irrational, when it came to all the duelist and especially Seto Kaiba. His obsession with beating Seto in business could only be described as insane.

"Oh no my friend, my Kaiba boy. If you are going over the ledge then I will be the one to throw you. Style, Kaiba where is your style. Well, after I best you with my new invention and prove to the world I am the better man you can dig a hole and bury you sorry ass. Or at least let Yugi beat you one more time, or maybe I'll give you the card to beat him. Until then you will come down." Croquet felt a small sense of relief. At least his Master's approach rang of sanity.

"Croquet we will need a bottle of my finest Chateau Supreme 1982, meet me down stairs in the lab. We have business to conduct. Ah... my precious Kaiba -boy. Would you rob me of my victory over you with this? No, never just hang in there. We both know you are not going anywhere, just an elaborate show, right. Well welcome to the circus your favorite toon is about to take center ring. I Pegasus will become the true master in this game Kaiba-boy." Pegasus laughed as he stepped inside a large elevator, along with Croquet to change destiny.

**Back in Domino ...30 minutes later...**

"Kaiba-boy, Kaiba-boy are you there? It's Pegasus, you know me, your dearest enemy" Pegasus, Mr. Toon-town, was standing behind the control panel of his latest invention and he looked quite excited. You see, he'd projected an image of himself from miles away to the roof top of Kaiba Corp.

"What the hell is this? Am I dying before I decide?" Seto started to become undone."That voice, this can't be happening!"

" Kaiba-boy turn right, no left...no just look up...Yeah...that's it. You see, I'm right here beside you. Look into my eyes and you will be able to hear and speak to me. It's my latest invention: hologram projection by satellite to any area in the world. The system is designed to..."

"Shut up you fool, I must be in hell. The last words I hope to hear are from you, you Toon Town buffoon. That's impossible." Seto eyes turned a shade of deep purple. He clinched his hands tightly into fists of fury, the knuckles turning a ghostly white. Yet his next words were spoken with a calm demeanor. " Leave me, Pegasus. There's nothing I have to say to you. My head is splitting. Just let me go in peace. Why have you come to torment me with your games?"

Pegasus's hands froze on the keyboard. He took a sip of his wine. The quiet sound of his computer humming in his ear distracted him for a second. By the Gods, this was not a game. His next words should be chosen with care. Yet that would not be his style. So why not just piss him off? Croquet could only stare at the image of Seto Kaiba on the large monitor which took up one wall in the laboratory.

" **Kaiba, **how rude you are. I'm trying to help and you dismiss me like a bug. Well think again if you leave I swear Mokuba will be my next target. Would you leave him to my care...ah so young... so ripe..."

"Damn you Pegasus, if you so much as..."

"As what... Kaiba-boy, remember you are blowing in the wind, standing about three feet on a ledge and twenty-two stories up. Unless you can fly, I don't think there is much you can do. While I am at home enjoying a cool glass of wine, having a delicious time tormenting your sorry ass, I can do as I please. Oh my, maybe I hit a nerve. The last time we shared a glass of wine you wanted a card to beat Yugi. That's it , you've had nightmares about losing to him and the pressure is just too much." Pegasus could see the color slowly leaving Seto's already pale features. Turning to Croquet, he asked, "Did I go to far?" Pegasus pouted just a little.

"Two minutes, Pegasus, or you will have my blood on your hands. Trust this, I will drag you down to hell with me before you lay a hand on Mokuba..."

"Kaiba-boy, such language from such a pretty mouth. Tu... Tu...As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, through my holograms, gamers can play opponents in other countries without having to leave their homes. They will experience the holograms just as I am appearing next to you. There is a small device in the eyes and it acts like a receiver/ projector. I have a full screen of you in front of me. You can almost reach out and touch, feel, and, well,you can use your imagination. I need you to help mobilize the market, work out voice input, and link it to your present day gaming system. This will be a prefect buy to add onto anyone's existing game disk. Please, Kaiba the possibilities are endless. Only I understand the mind of a genius. That mind is yours." Now it was Pegasus's time to smirk. He had the CEO's attention. "I did try and steal your company, but you pissed me off first and ,well, that's history. You know they say to keep your rivals closer..."

"Damn you, Pegasus," were the only words audible from the brunet's lips. Seto always thought of Pegasus as a fool, immature and crazy, but games he knew. Just to see this sparked his business sense. '_Yes_ _business, does my greed have no bounds? Would living just to make more money bring me happiness? Am I really that shallow?'_

"Leave Pegasus, I hate you even more, your two minutes are up..._ and don't call me Kaiba-boy again."_

"Wait, there's someone else who wants to see you. If you turn slightly look up to your right...Say hi ..."

A bit shy, blue and beautiful, she hovered in the air. Seto gasped at the sight. He leaned back against the ledge in complete shock at the majestic image presented before his eyes. All four Blue Eyes White Dragons stared back at him. They stood, united, with the exception of one, a card he'd destroyed in a jealous rage, years ago, that stood off to the side, away from the others.

It appeared that this dragon had scales of the deepest shade of blue, and they nearly matched Seto's cerulean blue eyes to perfection. Never would the color mirror his reflection so wonderfully. Her wings were still damp from her hatching and needed to be groomed, yet their beauty sparkled like stars on the pale web of her delicate skin. The colors would change deepening to great depths of blue depending on his mood. How did he know that? Already he could sense her needs, and lack of attention. She was a young princess, just a baby in every sense of the word, and she needed him. Pieces of the broken egg shell lay scattered on the ground around her fine webbed claws, and she cautiously stepped around them . She wobbled slightly, trying desperately to stand proud and firm like the other dragons who watched on with affection.

Next to this fragile creature was the image of a card that Pegasus project for the CEO. BEWD...ATTACT POINTS...4000...DRAGON...DEFENSE 3500...NAME.(unknown).

Still in shock, Seto looked deep into her eyes and spoke, "Aurora, your name is Aurora." The bond between the two grew with each passing moment.

"So I see you two know each other. Yes, Kaiba, it is the card. I reconstructed the card you destroyed . I was guided by a force so powerful it consumed my waking hours for almost a year. I will never make these colors again. Aurora, what a lovely name, it is one of a kind. She wants to join her sisters in battle by your side and be a part of the family you have created. Only you can make that happen. Seto, this card has more power than Exodia and the God Cards combined. Only you can tame Aurora and the well of the magic she posseses. We both know the dragon will bow to no one but you. Come, Seto, you feel it and this is only an image. Don't you want to touch the real card? "

"Stop it, Pegasus, this has to be one of your games. I don't believe this. None of this is real. It's just a silly trick." Yet, Seto could not pull his eyes away. He wanted to teach her and make this card his own. The dragon cards were always real to Kaiba, although he would never admit it to anyone else. Each Dragon was wrapped around his very soul and lived in his heart. He had a chance to make up for the wrong he'd inflected on this little angel. She tugged at his heart. How could he leave her again? 'Am I really a monster, thought Seto?'

"I hate you, Pegasus. Leave me and take your silly toon games with you." His voice was once again cracked with emotion, barely above a whisper.

"Seto, I mean Kaiba, listen. I was only joking about Mokuba. I would never hurt him. It was always you I really wanted, you are the only one to give life to this shell of a man. Because of you I desire the zest of living and now enjoy my solitude on my island in peace. Please come down! I expect a hell of a lot more from my rival in games and business!!"

A few moments passed before Seto spoke, "Pegasus leave, I just want to be alone."

"I'll go Seto Kaiba, but only on one condition. I want you to remember and think about my final words. When Cythnia died, my world changed Seto. No longer did the flowers hold beauty, or the sky sunshine. Only darkness filled my space. My money only aided in destroying my twisted mind. In the end I hurt anyone and destroyed everything of beauty that we had created together. Life became routine. It's been two too many years of despair. Funny, you are the only person I have said this to."

Seto, now refusing to appear weak lashed out at Pegasus," Spare me your morbid fairytales, you're not me."

"Yes...and neither is Mokuba. He's not like us. He's not a fool. Well, Kaiba -boy needless to say you raised a good boy. But he'd have enough money to completely drown in his misery if you die. It doesn't take my eye to see he will most likely meet you in death soon after. Mokuba would never recover . He would be emotionally dead and lose everything anyway. You might as well kill him to."

Pegasus looked at Croquet who smiled at his Master. " Croquet, I did the best I could." Taking a sip of wine Pegasus pushed the enter key on the gaming system and left the room.

Seto looked up at all his precious dragons. He needed to touch the cards; a strong desire, burned his soul. Slowly the images including Pegasus faded into the wind. Once again the CEO stood alone on the ledge. His reasons were still locked deep inside his heart. He could hear the sirens below. Now he waited. The letter heavy in his heart. The images were still strong in his mind. This time, not only did his eyes sting, but a lone tear fell down his cheek...he waited...

Malik: Seto has four dragon,...that's so wrong...whyyyyyyyyy...

Sherabo completely ignores Malik...next chapter, different author will be writing, and she is so cool, r/r will bring it on...Love you all good night... _Oh yeah how are we doing..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: I, BrightestStarInTheNightSky, do not own the rights to the characters in the story, but its so much fun to use them.**

**Malik: "I would like to introduce this next author: She is truly a good friend, and writes great poems...drools She has written over 24 fan fictions and is loved by many. Go and visit her profile, it really coolllll. **

**Sherabo: " Ok, Malik I get it you must be in love, hey she's my friend too...smiles..."**

**Malik: "Well, I knew her first."**

**Sherabo: "Did not!!"**

**Malik: "Did too!!"**

**Sherabo: "Did not!! I know her email address, ha... ha...!!! smirks**

**Malik: "So what, she likes me best...**

**Sherabo: "She likes me best...**

**Tristan: " Excuse me children..., we are on line, goodness, On with the story...just review ..."**

**Author: BrightestStarInTheNightSky**

**Beta: Telpei**

**Chapter 5, Unexpected Meeting, Unexpected Place**

'_Thoughts'_

//_Mind link_//

Looking at the clock, Yugi realised that it was already 1 pm. '_WOW_ _is that the time already?_ _I'm supposed to meet Mokuba in half an hour to try out the new X box 360 game he got yesterday. Knowing him he probably stayed up all night playing them because he couldn't_ _wait until today,'_ Yugi thought; a small giggle escaped his lips at the thought of Mokuba playing his games late at night with Kaiba in the background trying to get him away from the console to go to sleep.

As Yugi was walking to Kaiba Corp, he noticed a large group of people outside along with cameras and vans. Mokuba had a special games room in Kaiba Corp so Kaiba could be sure his little brother was always safe. It had huge wide screen TV's built into the walls and soundproof walls so Mokuba wouldn't disturb them with his constant screams of victory. The rooms had lots of other stuff to keep the young Kaiba occupied, and Yugi could hardly wait to be in the room again.

'_Kaiba's getting more fame and attention, what else is new?_' Yugi thought. The thing that made Yugi laugh was that Kaiba didn't like all the attention that much, he only really liked it when he was releasing a new Kaiba Corp product.

Whenever Kaiba was in a bad mood after he was bombarded with press all it had taken was a small kiss from Joey and a hug to bring Kaiba out of it. That's what Mokuba used to tell Yugi all the time anyway, and Yugi had no reason to doubt him. A sad smile made its way onto Yugi's face as he remembered how Kaiba broke up with Joey so suddenly about a month beforehand. It had hit Joey really hard and it had taken Yugi and the others ages to get Joey to calm down and stop crying.

Yugi really didn't like Kaiba for what he had done, but that didn't mean he couldn't still hang out with Mokuba. They had become really good friends after Kaiba and Joey first got together, and from what Yugi could gather, Mokuba didn't like that fact that Kaiba broke up with Joey so suddenly nor why he broke up with Joey in the first place.

After another few minutes, Yugi realised that he had been standing in the same spot while he was thinking. With a little giggle, Yugi walked over to see what all the fuss was about in front of the Kaiba Corp building.

Wondering why the press was here (Mokuba hadn't said anything about a new Kaiba Corp product) Yugi tried to get to the front of the crowd. For once in his life Yugi was grateful for his lack of height because it made it easier to squeeze through the crowd. As he made his way forward, he overheard two people talking, and what he heard made him pause in disbelief.

"Wonder what drove Kaiba to stand on the roof?"

"He had a hard life; maybe all the pressure has got to him. Do you think he will jump?"

"Not sure, he's so young . . . ."

"This can't be happening, it must be a mistake," Yugi thought as he pushed his way more forcefully through the crowd. When he finally made his way to the front, he saw what he had heard just minutes ago. Seto Kaiba was standing on the roof and it looked like he was going to jump.

Seto Kaiba was standing on the edge of the roof, with his feet mere inches from the edge, his coat moving in the gentle breeze, and his gaze staring straight ahead above everyone on the ground. It was like he was oblivious to everything and everyone around him, and maybe he was.

For the second time that day Yugi found he was standing in the same spot in a daze.

'_What's going on?'_ Yugi thought. _'This can't be real.'_

Having heard this, Yami opened up his mind link // _Calm down, Dear, what's got you so upset? Little Mokie not letting you play the new game// _Yami asked with a chuckle.

_//Yami look up, it's Kaiba and he's on the roof//_

_// Oh my God! What's going on//_

_// I don't know, I don't know. What should I do, help me Yami//_

_//Ok Yugi, it's all right…. //_

_// How can you say it's all right? Kaiba is standing on the edge of a roof and you're telling me it's all right//_

_// Just calm down Yugi, you're not helping anyone. //_

_//Ok but what do we do? We've got to do something; I might not like him for what he did to Joey but I don't want this !!//_

_// Well, we could try talking to him. I'm not sure if it would help but…. //_

Before Yami even finished his sentence ,Yugi was racing to the front doors of the huge building and pushing past the rest of the crowd as quickly as he could. When Yugi looked closer he realised that there were some of Kaiba's workers in black suits stopping anyone from entering.

'_How do I get past them?_' was Yugi's panicked thought, which was followed by Yami's voice telling him to calm down, he was there with him. Yugi's legs seemed to be working on their own and before he knew it he knew it he was standing in front of one of the men in suits. The man was about to ask him to leave but before he could open his mouth Yugi said the first thing that came to his mind, aka what Yami told him to say through the mind link.

_// Just tell them you, err, wanted to see if Mokuba was ok.//_

_// Do you think that will work//_

_//Only one way to find out. //_

"Err, I was wondering if I could see Mokuba, just to make sure he was ok?" The man gave Yugi a look that said 'just beat it buddy,' so he added, "please, I think it would help Mokuba. I'm one of his friends and I think he needs someone right now."

Another man in a suit nudged the one Yugi was talking to and said "he's a friend of Mokuba's, I've seen him play games with Mokuba in his game room, and he is the kid that beat Mr. Kaiba in duels."

"So we should let him in?" the first man asked.

"You wanna upset a Kaiba?" the second man asked. "Let him in."

"Ok then, I'll escort you to him."

"Err, no that's ok you're needed here; I'll find him on my own. Do you know where he is?"

The black suit whispered in a low voice," I think he went up there already, he's with his friend Shizuka, maybe in the penthouse or some other private place."

"He's in the games room last thing I heard," one of the men in suit spoke boldly trying to make a good impression. "Go through the door quickly so they don't try to follow" he said nodding his head in the direction of the press and new comers behind them.

"Ok thanks." Yugi also thanked his Yami for getting them his far, there was still a bit of hope.

Yugi quickly made his way through into the Kaiba Corp lobby hearing the protest of the press behind him demanding to know why they couldn't go in as well. The building was completely empty which scared Yugi a little bit, but he kept his mind on the task at hand. He pretended to go right but when no one was looking he quickly went left towards the stairs that led to the roof. Luckily Yugi knew his way around the building because of all the times he had come to play X box games with Mokuba. At that moment in time Yugi thanked Mokuba for showing him around Kaiba Corp more than once.

Quickly making his way up the stairs to the roof, Yugi was thankful that he had heard a reporter saying that Kaiba had fired his entire worker force and had emptied the building.

He finally came face to face with the handle of the door which lead to the roof. Slowly his hand lowered on the door handle, torn between opening it and turning away to get someone else to talk to him. Yugi turned to Yami about to ask for help when he stopped himself.

'_No! I have to do this; I have to help Seto. He is like a friend even if he didn't admit it much and not at all after he and Joey broke up. Joey, I have to go this for Joey since he wouldn't want Seto to get hurt. I have to go this, if I help Seto I'll be helping Joey, and maybe I'll find out why he and Joey broke up_.'

_//You can do this Yugi, and if we find out why Seto broke up with Joey maybe we can help him past it//_ Yami said to Yugi through their mind link.

The door slowly opened, revealing the back of Seto as he faced away from the door and towards the edge of the roof. Yugi made his way towards Seto, trying his best not to startle him.

Before Yugi was even half way across the roof Seto spoke.

"How did you get past security?" he asked in a calm voice.

"Y-you know that I'm here?" Yugi asked, surprised that Seto knew he was here and how calm he was even though he was inches away from falling twenty-two stores down onto concrete. Yugi winced at the thought.

"Thinking about what it would be like if I fell?" Seto asked. Even when Seto was about to take his life in front of all the press and onlookers on the ground he still seemed to have the ability to read minds.

"Err, well how are you?" Yugi asked.

'_What? Why did I ask that? Real smart, Yugi'_

//Calm down you're doing fine,// Yami reassured Yugi.

"I'm doing fine," Seto replied with a smirk on his face saying, "you made it past the press and security and that's all you can say?"

As well as having the ability to read minds while on the edge of the roof he seemed to also possess the ability to maintain his sarcasm.

"Err, right. Sorry, stupid question."

"Why is it a stupid question?" Seto asked turning his head around so his eyes met Yugi's, waiting for an answer.

"Well, you're standing on a roof so…"

"So…" Seto said, wanting an answer. With a shake of the head Seto carried on talking "Maybe I just wanted to look at the view."

"Err, well are you done enjoying the view?" Yugi asked with a strained smile.

"No quite," was the simple answer before Seto turned his head back around to face the sky.

"Well do you wanna talk about it?" Yugi asked with a strained smile.

"About what? The view?" mocked Seto.

"Err, well if you want. So you err, like the view?"

No reply.

"Look Seto, I know you don't really see us as friends but well, I kinda do, so let me help you… please"

Still no reply.

Minutes went by in silence. Yugi didn't know what to do or say and Seto was… enjoying the view? The silence started to upset Yugi, he was supposed to help Kaiba but all he was going was standing there saying nothing.

_//Yami, Seto hasn't spoken in a while. He paused for a moment, hesitating before he continued. Do you think he's all right//_

_// It looks like he's thinking, just give him some time.//_

As Yugi looked at what he could see of Seto's face, he noticed that it did look like he was thinking, thinking about something very important, like his life depended on it. Considering the circumstances it most likely did.

//_ Should I say something Yami_//

//_ I don't know_//

"Seto, Seto?"

'Why are you here?' Seto whispered under his breath, too quietly for Yugi to hear.

"What did you just say?" Yugi asked, which earned him look for Seto. "Err, just that I didn't hear you" Yugi replied, looking down to the ground.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

//_Yami why is he suddenly being this way? What should I say? _//

//_It's not your fault, this is just his way of trying to stay in control even when he is at his most vulnerable. Do you want me to talk to him_?//

//_I think it would be best. Please try and help him for Mokuba and Joey_.//

//_I'll do my best_.//

**Yugi and Yami Change**

"Ok Kaiba, you wanna tell me what's going on or shall I try to guess?"

"I see you decided to change. What do you want Pharaoh?"

"What Yugi wants, to know why you're standing on the roof."

"Why do you care?"

"As Yugi said before we think of you as a friend epically after –"

He was going to say after you and Joey started going out but that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say right now.

"Epically after what, Pharaoh?"

"After, err, all the duels we had."

"Funny, I thought you were going to say: after Joey and I started going out."

"Err, yeah, I was, but the duels have to count for something, even if you seem to hate me for beating you."

"Doesn't really matter anymore," Seto whispered under is breath once again.

Yami heard this, but chose not to make a comment on it.

"At least we had duelling in common. Do you really want to do this before you've beaten me in a duel? I mean, think of your reputation. Tell you what we could have a duel now if you want, you could try your luck… "

"Why are you here?" Kaiba interrupted.

" I'm being here for a friend."

"A friend, you're starting to sound like Tèa." A smirk made it's way on Kaiba's face. "Anyway, why are you so adamant that I'm one of your friends?"

"Well then, who do you think of as a friend, apart from Mokuba that is?"

"I don't have any friends, don't need them."

"You want them, though."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You were happier when you were going out with Joey ."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"Mokuba thinks so too and who knows you better than your own little brother?"

"He doesn't know anything about me"

"What?"

"Never mind," Seto muttered.

"Look Seto, all I'm trying to do is help you."

"Really?"

"Yes really, why won't you accept my help?"

"Because I don't need it."

A small chuckle escaped Yami's lips, despite the circumstances he was in.

"Now that's almost the Kaiba that I know," it was Yami's turn to smirk.

"What do you mean almost?" Kaiba asked. If you looked closely at Seto's face you might have been able to make out a look of curiosity, but only if you looked closely.

"Well the Kaiba I know wouldn't accept help."

"So why are you trying to help me?"

"But you're not the complete Kaiba I know for one simple fact," Yami stated, ignoring Seto's last comment.

"And why would that be?"

"Because the Seto Kaiba that I know wouldn't run away from his problems," was the simple answer.

Seto's face changed from slight curiosity to full on anger in less then a second as he turned around to face Yami.

"You don't understand," Seto spat. "You don't understand anything! What do you know about my life, huh. Nothing that's what. You don't even know about your life, so don't try and judge me. I never asked for your help and you never wanted to help me. the only reason why you're here is because that midget asked you to come out, because he's too much of a wuss to face me, he never could."

"Don't talk about Yugi like that or I'll…!"

"Or you'll what, hurt me, kill me? Go ahead I'm right in place, all you have to do is push me, it's not like I care!"

"Kaiba I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help you. Honestly, why don't you ever let anyone help you?"

"Because I never need it."

"I think you need it know" Now Yami was getting really annoyed, why couldn't Kaiba just admit to needing help. Even in a situation like this he couldn't swallow his pride.

"Well you're wrong"

Seto turned back around to face the sky. Yami didn't want to give up just yet, he had to get through to Kaiba.

"Am I? Maybe if you talk about it then it might help."

Seto stayed silent looking ahead like before, but this times his line of vision was a little higher, like he was looking at the sky.

"Look Yami, I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help, so just leave."

"Maybe I will understand" Yami tried as a last attempt to get Seto to talk to him.

Again Seto remained silent.

Yami thought he heard someone coming up the stairs, so he decided to leave just in case it was Mokuba; the boy didn't need to see Seto like this.

"Fine I'll leave but before you do anything please think of all the people that you'll hurt if you …" Yami paused to think of the right words to say, "go through with this" Yami ended.

"Who would care?" Seto asked, more to himself than to Yami, but the Pharaoh heard him.

"Mokuba for one," Yami could see Seto's face drop just a little bit at the mention of his little brother's name.

"Have you thought about what this would do to him?" Yami asked.

"He'll properly be better off without me."

"No he won't, and you know it," Yami said in a bit of a harsh voice, he couldn't believe that Seto could even think it let alone say it. The brunet knew that he was Mokuba's world.

"Just think about Mokuba" Yami said, before he walked thorough the door.

_//I'm sorry Yugi.//_

_/That's ok you did your best. Thanks for trying. Do you think he will be ok//_

_//I don't really know. I just wish I could help more.//_

_//Yami, do you remember anything from your past//_

_//Not a lot, why//_

_//I was just wondering if you remembered anything like this happening in your life time, since Kaiba was in your past life.//_

_//I really can't remember. I'm sorry Yugi, I wish I could help more. //_

_//Me too. // _

_//Do you mind switching with me//_

_//Not at all, thanks again. //_

**Yami and Yugi changed**

Yugi, he walked down a few steps expecting to see Mokuba, so when he caught sight of a familar raven head he wasn't too surprised. However, he was surprised by the wave of guilt that washed over him and the sorrow he felt at being unable to help the boy's only living family member. "Mokuba, Shizuka," he greeted, noting their worried expressions and feeling his guilt intensify ten-fold. "I'm so sorry. . . I couldn't help him. . . .

A/n: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and thank you Sherabo for asking me to write it.

Sherabo: Anytime, see Malik I told you she likes me best...Ha, Ha, thanks, everybody, review...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: YuGiOh and its characters are not mine. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story.

**Title: Hidden Heart **

**Author: Telpei **

Rating: M

Malik: "Warnings: suicidal themes. Yes, this is my kind of story, "

Telpei: "Spoilers: None"

Malik: " Hey Telpei, why is Bakura in your chapter with that whimp, Ryou.

Telpei: "Come on baby, I'm only the author. You know I love you best."

Malik: "Telpei has authored over 18 stories and she is an active member of Fan Fiction since 2001. Hey, she is a fantastic Beta and loves me best. . . Ha . . Ryou.

Ryou: " Bakura, Malik is picking on me again."

Sherabo: Hey, this is Telpei's special chapter, don't be so foolish. Visit her profile, its wild and you have got to read 'Coincidence & Circumstance' its a great story. Update soon, please. Fans, we want your imput on this adventure, review.

OoooooooO

**Chapter ****Six: ****It's all Black and White**

OoooooooO

Bakura was beginning to feel frustrated. He had managed to stay calm and disconnected throughout the morning and into the afternoon, but his patience was beginning to wear thin. He just couldn't understand why his light was getting so upset about this whole situation. Honestly, they weren't even friends with the damned priest, but Ryou had always been a selfless fool. As soon as his hikari had realized that there was someone on the roof, he had commandeered Bakura's more stealthy attributes, and they'd snuck past security and gotten all the way up to the stairwell that led up to the roof. There, they'd found Yugi and the Pharaoh, as well as Kaiba's younger brother and a red-headed girl that Ryou had identified as Jounouchi's younger sister, Shizuka.

At the moment, Bakura and his light were still cooped up in the stairwell that led up to the roof. Mokuba and Shizuka were standing nearby, both looking worried and unsure how to act. The Pharaoh's midget hikari looked close to tears, and the Pharaoh and Bakura's other half were trying to console him. The two were murmuring soft words of comfort and telling Yugi that it wasn't his fault and that he wasn't to blame, but the smaller teen wouldn't hear any of it – and neither would Bakura.

"Why don't you all just shut up," he commented unsympathetically. "Obviously the priest has gone off his rocker, and there isn't a damn thing we can do about it, so why bother trying?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders and crossing his arms over his chest. Bakura could admit that he was annoyed with Kaiba for making his light worry. If he knew it wouldn't make Ryou feel worse, he'd push the stupid git off the edge himself.

"Bakura!" Ryou admonished. "How can you say that? Kaiba-kun needs our support right now to get through this. He needs to know that he has friends that would miss him terribly."

"Yeah, don't talk about my brother like that!" Mokuba injected, his small hands balling into angry fists at his sides. His face was set in a determined expression, but his red-rimmed eyes belied his worry and the poor kid looked close to breaking down. "Nii-sama needs us, and I'll never give up hope!"

The thief tossed his hair with a roll of his eyes. "He's never wanted friends before – what makes you think he'll want them now? You claim to love your brother, but you've failed to take into account his view on the matter," he stated accusingly, narrowing his eyes and glancing at the Pharaoh in particular as he continued. "Personally, I don't see why he'd want to be friends with you, especially. You've made his life a miserable existence by taking away his title, his honour, and his pride time and time again. Honestly, what did you expect? That he'd come down from that ledge wanting a group hug?" the white-haired ex-spirit scoffed, turning away from the group of five. "As if he'd want anything to do with you."

With those scathing remarks, Yugi finally broke down into tears. The large, salty droplets rolled down his cheeks with frightening speed, and soon he was sobbing and blubbering into the Pharaoh's chest. Bakura merely rolled his eyes and tried to tune out the annoying sounds.

"That was extremely unnecessary," Ryou said as he moved to stand beside his yami.

The thief shrugged, looking unconvinced. He felt a small seed of guilt growing in the pit of his stomach, but he dutifully ignored it. "If the priest wants to die, let him. Who are you to change his fate?" he asked, pinning Ryou with his reddish-brown eyes. When he had been trapped in the ring, Bakura remembered wishing for death many times, when his despair had been stronger than his will for revenge. To be unable to die when it was what you wanted most was a horrific thing indeed.

Ryou frowned. "Bakura, you need to learn to be a little more caring of other people's feelings. You shouldn't be so cruel all the time."

"I can't change who I am," the thief replied with a scowl, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away from his hikari. "And neither can you, so stop trying."

The white-haired Brit sighed and shook his head. "Well fine, you can stay down here," he said, turning and giving the younger Kaiba sibling a smile. "I'll go talk to your brother, Mokuba. I might be able to bring him back."

The raven-haired teen nodded, putting up a brave front. "Thanks, Ryou," he said gratefully. "It means a lot to me that you care enough to try, and I'm sure it means a lot to Seto, too...even if he won't admit it."

Ryou nodded once more, and after warning Bakura to stay where he was, he disappeared up the stairwell and onto the roof.

The spirit of the ring waited a few moments after Ryou disappeared through the door before he began pacing back and forth. The rest of Ryou's friends were now all huddled around Yugi, trying desperately to comfort him. It was only with extreme restraint that the thief managed to hold his tongue. He blocked out the sounds the others were making and focused his thoughts inwards, listening in on Ryou's emotions through their mind link.

His hikari was obviously more distraught than he had let on, because Bakura's mind was instantly flooded with worry and concern for Kaiba's well-being. Personally, the white-haired thief couldn't understand why Ryou was so upset. They barely knew the priest, and they certainly weren't friends with him. However, his hikari was particularly prone to empathizing with others' emotions – a problem Bakura had never experienced himself.

The next wave of distraught emotion that poured through their mental link spurred Bakura into action. Disregarding his hikari's warning to stay put, he turned and stalked up the stairs with determination. Cries of Mokuba's and the Pharaoh's warnings rang after him, but he ignored them and burst through the heavy door and into the sunlight and fresh air of the open roof.

The scene that met his eyes only fuelled the anger seething inside of Bakura. His hikari was standing not too far away, still about fifteen feet from the edge of the roof where Kaiba was indeed perched precariously on the edge. Ryou was hesitantly trying to coax the brunet down with a soft tone and pleading words, but obviously the CEO wasn't hearing any of it. In fact, he had yet to respond to any of Ryou's attempts, and Bakura could feel his other half's anxiety. Ryou wanted to help the young businessman because he believed that no one should want to throw their life away, and also for Mokuba's sake. The younger boy was torn up over his brother's threats to jump, and Ryou felt that Seto was abandoning Mokuba by taking the 'easy way out'.

"You're taking your sweet time about this, aren't you, you stupid priest," Bakura commented as he walked over to stand beside his hikari. Ryou looked angry that he was here, but the thief wasn't about to turn back now.

Kaiba glanced back over his shoulder, his eyes flaring with anger. "You too?" he demanded, narrowing his eyes and glaring at the pair. "What next, the cheerleading squad with a song about friendship? Can't a man take his life in peace?"

"You aren't much of a man, standing there and trying to end it all," Bakura replied evenly, meeting Kaiba's glare without flinching. "How long have you been standing on that edge, anyway? No one's stopping you, so why don't you just go ahead and jump?"

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed, gripping his yami's arm in a tight hold. "Don't goad him like that! Go back inside!"

The brunet's anger flared as he watched the two bicker back and forth. Honestly, what did it take to get people to leave him alone? He contemplated getting down just to strangle the ex-spirit, but decided against it. At the moment, Seto was experiencing a type of out-of-body experience. After his little chat with Yugi, it was like he was sitting up on the clouds and staring down at his body, watching the scene unfold from an entirely different perspective. It was a little disconcerting, it made him feel light headed, and Seto struggled to stay focused so that he didn't accidentally fall before he was ready.

But, when would he be ready? Seto tuned out Ryou and Bakura and turned his eyes back out to the sea of people watching from below, and the hard slab of cement that would soon break every bone in his body. A little voice in the back of his mind told him to just do it, do it and get it over with, end his empty, lonely life once and for all – but something else was telling him to wait a little longer, wait for something that might change his mind.

However, he had no doubt that the two behind him were not what he was waiting for.

"On top of my misery and depression, you two are giving me a headache," he commented, sliding his hands into his pockets and tilting his chin up so that the wind brushed pleasantly against his face. It felt so nice... was he really ready to give up living?

"Kaiba-kun, please," Ryou said, his voice soft and soothing despite Seto's attempts to block it out. "Why don't you just come down? Everyone is waiting for you."

"Oh please," Bakura scoffed, breaking the mysterious spell of Ryou's lilting voice. "That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard. Yugi and that damn Pharaoh are much too selfish to give a damn about someone other than themselves, Mokuba will eventually get over his 'nii-sama's' death, and that idiot blond's sister probably hasn't even spoken with the priest before."

"Bakura!" Ryou's tone of voice was full of hurt and desperation. "You aren't helping!"

"That's just the thing, damnit!" Bakura replied, placing his hands on his hips and glaring at his hikari. "Kaiba doesn't want help!"

There was a long silence that none of them were willing to break. Seto was glad for the quiet, and for a few moments he was hopeful that the two look-alikes would leave him alone. However, he just wasn't that lucky. The brunet rolled his eyes in annoyance as Ryou spoke up once more.

" 'Kura," Ryou spoke softly. "I think you should go back inside. You're not helping at all."

"Don't look at me like that," Bakura grumped, scowling. "You're like a wounded puppy or something. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... jeez. You're too sensitive."

Seto glanced back over his shoulder, and a pang of loneliness stabbed into his chest. Ryou and Bakura were standing close, too close for mere friendship, and the taller of the two was gently caressing his hikari's smooth cheek. They were conversing in low tones that Seto couldn't hear over the distance that separated them, but the brunet imagined they were exchanging words of love and – on Bakura's part at least – apology. He scoffed, turning his blue eyes back out towards the cement that awaited him below. It was moments like this that made him realize how alone he really was. Seto knew he had a loving brother and that they would want for nothing for the rest of their lives, but he still felt like he was missing something... something he suspected had to do with love and that other friendship bullshit Yugi and company were always promoting. The CEO knew it may be asking for too much, but all he wanted was someone to hold him, and care for him, and tell him that he didn't have to be so strong all the time.

"Ok, ok!" Ryou finally exclaimed in a voice loud enough for Seto to hear, cutting off his train of thought. "We'll go back inside. I really don't think I'm the one he's waiting for anyway."

Seto tried to find relief in the fact that he would finally be alone, but at the moment he was having trouble interpreting his emotions. Did he really want the two of them to leave, just like everyone else had left? His heart jumped in his chest, hammering against his rib cage. What would happen when they were gone, when there was no one to stop him? His fear surged forth and he was on the verge of calling out and demanding that they stay, when the smaller of the two interrupted him. Seto instantly regretted his feelings, and was infinitely glad he'd managed to keep his mouth shut.

"We're leaving now, Kaiba-kun," Ryou spoke up, concern and unease in his voice. He'd made his decision, but apparently he was still uncertain about leaving Seto alone on the roof. "Why don't you come back inside with us?"

"Give it up, Ryou," Bakura cut in with a snort. "The arrogant priest has too much damned pride to get down from there. Trust me on this; if he really wanted to die he'd have jumped already. Things like this are black and white - either you've got the guts or you don't."

Ryou sounded like he wanted to protest, but apparently he decided not to. "That's enough, Bakura," he said simply as his yami led him back towards the solid, metal door. "Kaiba-kun... please think about this before you make any decisions!" he called out as they departed from the rooftop. "Always remember there are people who care about you, and you would be very sorely missed. You're not alone!"

The heavy door finally slammed closed behind the two, and contrary to Ryou's parting words, Seto was left very much alone on the edge of the building. He felt angry about many of the things Bakura had said, mostly because they rang with truth. However, the thief had been wrong about one thing.

Bakura had argued that the decision between life and death was black and white – but Seto was only seeing shades of gray.

Ooooooooooo

Wow. . . . thanks so much, for reading. Thanks so much for writing. Hey, review and let this great author, who suffered through all my rants and emails, know it was worth it. REVIEW. . . . You can message or email Telpei personally.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Wow Here we go again, We the authors of this story all assure the readers we do not own any of the YUGIOH characters used in this wonderful adaptation of a fan fiction story

Seto: Really is this chapter necessary, all these people in my life...grief

Malik: Yea, can't he just jump Brightest Star in the Night Sky, then we could write a lovely poem about his death. .

BrightestStarInTheNightSky: "Really, Malik Seto has a lot to learn, relax, you can play with Seto rod."

Licking his lips Malik left the room...

**Hidden Heart: Chapter Seven The Voice of Reason...**

Professor Hawkins and Sugoroku Mutou were enjoying a nice cup of green tea at a local tea house after they had dropped off some papers at the local museum. "Professor Hawkins, I must say that the artifact looks wonderful. Our dig is quite a success old man," spoke Sugoroku Mutou to his dear and trusted friend.

"Old man you say! As I recall it was you who wanted to stay at the hotel. I, on the other hand, stayed at the camp site, living with the workers." However, he could still feel the desert fleas biting his skin, although he would never mention that information to Sugoroku.

"You also received a terrible cold, forcing us to return home a little early, old friend," Sugoroku chuckled at the expression on Hawkins face as he recounted their latest adventure. It was to retrieve a lost altar believed to be the resting place of the millennium puzzle. Once again the aged adventurers succeeded and brought the artifact back to Domino.

These two had been friends for over forty years, and in their younger days they had often traveled ancient countries in search of rare cards and artifacts. Hawkins special interest involved Atlantis the Lost City, and he wanted to prove it's existence and how Duel Monsters played a big part in it. Dartz, a key factor in the story, intrigued the Professor of Archeology greatly. Hawkins devoted many years to this personal research and his findings were legendary throughout the scientific community.

Sugoroku Mutou, called Grandpa by all who knew him, loved the adventure of dark tombs, mummies, and ancient cards. He had friends in far off places and connections to many well-established universities, specializing in Egyptian artifacts. Grandpa owned and ran the Game Shop and still secretly collected old cards. Sometimes he would share them with Yugi, his grandson, and Yugi's friends, filling their heads with tales of his numerous adventures.

In finding this altar, the last artifact surrounding the puzzle, he felt the last chapter surrounding Yugi's puzzle could be written. This was a marvelously dangerous find indeed. The two friends had decided to ask Kaiba to design a holographic image which could project a picture of the puzzle on the altar for all to see, thus enjoying the beauty of the piece.

It would be impossible to ask Yugi to give up the puzzle, in which his precious Yami lived. Because of its value, anyone would go to great lengths to steal it. Rarely did it leave his side. Even in sleep he wore the puzzle. The last time he had released the puzzle to a museum keeper it almost cost him his life, endangered the life of his friends, and led to Yami playing dangerous shadow magic games with Shadi. Maybe for opening ceremonies under close guards he would let them borrow the puzzle.

"Look at the detailed carvings along the side of the stone. Isis and Shadi could unravel its mysteries old man," spoke Mutou, while rubbing his stubby mustache. Shadi would most likely not cooperate because he'd tried to send two men back to the shadow realm just for touching the puzzle. It was truly a wonder he allowed Yugi, a mere kid, to keep the sacred puzzle. With a fine brush he continued to wipe the dust and decay that centuries of being buried caused. This had to be handled with care. With each stroke of the brush more of the ancient writings revealed themselves. It seemed to vibrate with a life of its own.

Hawkins took off his monocle and cleaned the lenses to get a closer look at the writings on the artifacts. "I believe you are right, my friend. This could be a message of some kind. Well, we had better get cleaned up if we are going to make that trip you talked about this morning. I think it is a grand ole idea and one he will be happy to do."

'Happy,' thought Grandpa. When had Seto been happy about anything unless it involvedmakingmoney for his company?' The boy was driven, which Grandpa always thought as a bad thing. He had no heart and cared for nobody, except his brother. It was not his concern, yet Kaiba was the only one capable of making this work aside from Pegasus. Pegasus could not be trusted in Grandpa's eyes. You see, Seto was just selfish and a little crazy but Pegasus, he was sick and insane. Trapping souls in dueling cards and young boys at that. No, Seto was the best choice. 'Maybe we could get him to do this for the promotion of a new game.'

Finishing up lunch, the two excited men left the museum and headed for Kaiba Corp. to see a certain CEO. " Mutou, Seto is a very busy man. Why not first give him a ring and make an appointment?" Hawkins believed this would be the proper way to handle business.

Mutou laughed, remembering the end of a conversation he recently had with the CEO.

Kaiba's words...

"I have a company to run, old man and I don't need you to tell me my job. Go back to your little shop and try not to let Yugi get into more trouble. I still plan on defeating him in a duel and regaining my title as the greatest and number one duelist in the world. Once I clear up this mess with Dartz, dragon knights, world destruction, and world take overs...arrgg..."

Grandpa muttered under his breath, 'He's rude and still as arrogant as ever.'

"And don't make an appointment. I will not waste my time on idle conversation with you again." Seto reached for his coffee, answered his cell phone and continued to type out memos on his lap top.

"No, making an appointment would not be the correct way to go into this situation," said Mutou, chuckling to himself. If they could just convince Seto to make the image for the altar that would be grand enough for the old adventurers.

Mutou and Hawkins walked around to the rear exit of Kaiba Corp. to escape the crowd, because the front entrance swam with hordes of people. It must be a convention of sorts; they would most likely have to come back another day.

To the utter amazement of the senior duelists a large group of kids sat in a circle on the ground at the rear of the building. It appeared they were either crying or praying. All the kids held on to duel monster cards or clutched their dueling disks as if their very lives depended on the next duel. At first Hawkins thought another world disaster had struck the town because the young duelists were always the first to know, and the last to be believed by anyone.

Gramps expressions softened having Yugi as a grandson did that, for he could see the pain in their faces. " Tell me little duelists, what is going on? Why are you all siting on the ground in back of Kaiba Corp.?

The smallest boy looked up at Grandpa and immediately felt comfort. Aren't you Mutou-sama, Yugi's Grandpa, who runs the Game Shop? I buy all my cards from there. Tears really rolled down his cheeks and his eyes were already swollen from crying all morning. The boy's words were broken and Gramps could only make out one word. KAIBA...Something about KAIBA and help.

Mutou and Hawkins knelt down and looked into the very hearts of the little kids hoping to calm their little spirits with kindly faces. "Take a deep breath and call me Grandpa, little one."

The little duelist moved closer to the ageless duelist and spoke. His words came out between sniffs and sobs, "Ok . . . . Grandpa . . . Kaiba is on top of his building and all the grown-ups are saying that he is going to jump off. . . . sniffs . . . .I think it's a new game and he'll just fly away."

A small light twinkled in the little duelist's eyes, hoping for reassurance from this man. They all looked up at Grandpa waiting for his answer. The circle of friends knew he was not like the other grown-ups and he would tell them the truth. 'I won't lie to them, I will just be honest and use the voice of reason,' thought Grandpa. "But if it is for real, he'll be dead, young ones. So this is not a game. Let me find out the truth and I will let you all know what is going on. . . ." The group dried their tears and silence ensued.

Another kid looked up at Hawkins and voiced his opinion of the situation. "Kaiba is the strongest and coolest duelist in the world. Who else commands an audience with his mere presence? Whenever Kaiba walks into a room, everybody listens or dies. Even if Yugi is the king of games, I think Kaiba is the best. He's the smartest in school. Kaiba tells the teachers what to do man, he's the coolest. Oh, he's also the richest boy in the world. Man, I love Kaiba the best." The little guy started to tremble and tears rolled down his pink cheeks. Just like a puppy howling for the first time at the moon, one started to cry and everybody figured that was the right thing to do. Hawkins pulled him close and gave the boy a gentle grandpa hug. All the children moved in closer needing the comfort that only grandparents were blessed to give little children. The old duelist let the tears run their course, because from experience that was the only thing they could do that made any sense.

A little girl duelist stood up and spoke her piece, "He's also the cutest boy in the world, even though my big brother says he's gay, he lies all the time. I want to marry him someday, so he can't die," she sat down and started to cry crocodile tears, starting the howling effect up all over again.

The first little boy who'd crawled into Grandpa's lap found a comfortable spot and adjusted his position. He felt a little comfort and continued to speak. He couldn't have been more that six or seven, yet his words carried the voice of reason and Grandpa was very proud of him.

" The grown-ups say we're kids and should stay out of this and go home, like we don't understand nothin'. The little guy started to pout, but he continued to speak.. " I had a sister that died and it hurts to lose someone close. Do you think Kaiba knows how much we all love him? Who will make more duel monster games? It's the best game in the world, and the dueling disks are so cool. Can you please go and tell him that for us Grandpa? Look, I have a Kaiba wallpaper in my cell phone. Timmy, my baby brother even has a coat that he wears around the house and a locket he wears around his neck all the time. Drives Mommy crazy but Dad says he looks cool. So can you tell him not to go away? Who will make cool parks and tournaments to duel at, my old man said a long time ago he never had parks to go and have fun at. Gozaburo only used his money for wars and built tanks, guns, and planes. He hurt people and families were always sad. Kaiba and Mokuba are sometimes cold-hearted, but they always take care of us little kids. We need him to take care of us!!!! Yeah, please help Kaiba, and tell him it's ok to be a little sad and to cry sometimes."

Grandpa wiped a little tear that has gotten trapped in his greying mustache and gave each child a little hug and a promise to give Kaiba their personal message and do all they possibly could to help the young CEO.

For a moment Grandpa remembered the war days and the cruelty behind Gozaburo's businesses. Many families lost loved ones in dangerous accidents at his factories. Often boys disappeared, but nothing came from the investigations or allegations. It was a time of war and nobody really cared. Many years later, after the loss of his son Noah, Gozaburo adopted Seto and Mokuba giving him his name Kaiba. Domino changed into a town of fun for the kids when he mysteriously committed suicide. Some say Kaiba pushed his stepfather out of the window. But the rumors died, especially when Kaiba turned Gozaburo's businesses into fun establishment. The first being the largest gaming company in the world. Grandpa decided right then and there not to let history repeat the pain of the past. The world needed Kaiba and he would do everything in his power to help the young man, especially if all this drama was true.

"Hawkins, it looks like we have a new mission, secrets to uncover, and clearly a message to deliver." Professor Hawkins hugged each young duelist and promised to deliver the message of hope. Adventurers and sneaky by nature the two men had no trouble passing the security and making it to the top of the building. Besides, almost everyone was outside looking up waiting for him to fall.

"Professor, listen I hear voices, I think they are coming from over there. Behind the stairs, listen." Both men put their heads down and up against the wall. It was clear voices were coming from the stairwell a few flights up. "Come on lets go, maybe they can tell us something. Time is not on our side if what the kids said is true."

Quickly they reached the landing leading into a stairwell and there in a group sat Yugi and the gang. They looked as if someone had died. Grandpa just wanted to embrace them all. Yugi's eyes were wide with tears he had shed for his friend Mokuba, Bakura for once kept to his self and remained quiet, twittering a knife in his hands. Quite frankly he was bored with all the drama and his boyfriend was getting on his nerves. To Bakura, Seto had become a pain in the ass. He needed to go. Shizuka sat to one side of Mokuba, rubbing his black hair down his back and hoping to relieve some of the strain. Tristan, Tea, and Joey were not present. Tristan was visiting Tea in America, since she finally gotten accepted in the dance school of her dreams. But where was Joey? "Grandpa, Professor Hawkins what are you doing here?" cried Yugi. At that point Yugi almost ran to his Grandpa waiting arms, his desire strong.

"I think the same as you Yugi," Grandpa replied.

Yugi explained the situation, and he finished in a low whisper. "Grandpa he's still out there and he won't come in. What are we going to do?"

"Nothing, let Professor Hawkins and myself go and talk to Kaiba. We can only try." The Professor and Grandpa broke into Kaiba office right below the east wing and slightly to the side of where he stood. Carefully they climbed out of the window and stood on the balcony looking up. It was a little dangerous but nothing like climbing a pyramid in Egypt. 'A piece of cake,' thought the Professor.

The CEO was clearly visible and within hearing range and he didn't look like a man about to die, just one in serious contemplation. His features, pale from the high altitudes, only added to his stoic appearance. If I didn't know him better, which I don't, I'd also say he looked like a man out all night drinking, truly suffering from a lack of sleep. "KAIBA, KAIBA can you hear me?" Bowled the Professor Hawkins.

"What the hell is this, get your pop-corn come and see. Seto day at the zoo. Of course I can hear you, idiot. It's the irritating whinnying of a third rate shop owner and a professor of trinkets. Or is he just your side kick? What could you possible want with me? I don't even like you."

"That may be true Kaiba, but this isn't about who you like. We both know you don't really like anybody. Or at least anybody we know of," said Grandpa.

Seto's eyes widened slightly at the punt, and Grandpa wondered if he had struck a nerve."So, I see I've got your attention, I'll try this. To the boy who has everything... Why would he risk it all? Most people die for love. But it's overrated. You've a brilliant mind, flawless business techniques, and fierce loyalty to your friends and brother. Yes, Kaiba, they are all your friends whether you like it or not. You are stuck with my grandson and his gang. So deal with it. But that's not the problem. It's not for the fear of leaving the boys, you know they will be fine. It's something else, something more precious that is missing or maybe found."

"Please old man, don't try and analyze me. It won't work. I've been in the heads of far more dangerous and intelligent men than yourselves. And you Professor of trinkets, don't say a word or I will jump. It's enough to listen to your whinnying daughter chasing after Yugi at my tournaments. It's cold out here go, so and take your medicine and crawl back to your wheelchairs." Seto smirked at his comments, although he was actually uncomfortable with Grandpa and his words of wisdom. The old man was digging into his personal problems and he was getting close.

Hawkins looked at Grandpa and spoke, "Clearly it's not what he says, but all the words he can't say. It's something once buried and now it is out. A deep, dark secret, my friend." There a mystery behind his blue eyes.

"No, it's really quite simple, Hawkins, he a lost boy, who can't find his favorite toy, and nobody understands how much he wants it back. I think Kaiba just needs a hug, made only for him."

Grandpa knew about these things. He remembered the pain Yugi felt when he found out about his parents.

"True my friend, but I don't think Kaiba will let you hug him. I still say something is eating him up inside and he is not going to tell us what it is. So my friend, even the darkest part of a soul has a light somewhere shining through . We just need to point him in the right direction, back to the light."

Grandpa looked back at the trouble youth." We know you didn't come up here to jump. Maybe just to think, and somebody saw you. Look how it has been perceived. So we have all invaded your space. Is that it Kaiba..." Kaiba refused to talk anymore, he didn't like this man in his head. Grandpa and Hawkins were on the tip of the iceberg and Kaiba knew if they stayed up here much longer he might melt, if only from frustration. It was time to put an end to this. But Grandpa was not finished. "I think you seek redemption, Kaiba of Kaiba Corp."

Seto gasped at the words,' how did he figure that out?' He ran his hands through his hair in irritation. Little veins became visible along his brow. "Damn where is my coffee?"

Grandpa smiled he knew Kaiba was thinking."It's experience Seto. I've been to the darkest parts of hell looking for answers to questions I never should have been made to answer. Something has shattered your very soul, shaken up your neat and fixed Kaiba world. You feel all control is gone. Find a way to climb out of the pit of hell you've fallen in. Look to the calmest water in the raging rapid, or the finest mist in the fog. Someone will be there to pull you out, I promise. You g have to open your heart, Kaiba, and let someone in. I know you are not going to confide in an old man like me, but listen to this. You have a heart- I have seen the passion in your games. Don't throw it away, share that spirit with somebody."

Kaiba, clearly shaken by Grandpa words, became defensive and attacked."A calmest storm, finest mist, what is this poetry for beginners? I wrote the script in grade school. Save that speech for someone who cares, I don't need a pep rally ...rah...rah ..." Seto's resolve started to crumble, he wanted to be left alone and especially by these two old geezers. The voice or reason hit to close to home.

Grandpa could hear the anger rising in Kaiba's voice and decided to back away. "Face it, Kaiba, you'd been outsmarted in this game. Remember when Yugi first beat you, sorry but I am a desperate man and that was a low blow. Go back to the board and draw another playing field. This time, get it right. It's not too late." Grandpa turned to the Professor, "Come on Hawkins, our work is done here."

"Wait old man, we forgot about the kids. Seto this is not from me the Professor of trinkets, but a group of kids you have given so much hope to, your fans. They're all down there holding cards, disks, and praying you do the right thing. Down below in the back of your building sitting in a circle are a group of little duelists, who ask me to tell you the town is a better place because you have given them games and fun. You have erased the pain left by your stepfather from their lives."

"Shut up, what do you know about pain? Nothing...Leave me old man..."

Grandpa looked into the face of his friend and quietly they both turned and crawled back into the office through the window, back to the comfort of their family and friends. Once again Seto was left alone while facing his demons.

Seto listened for the silence, hoping it meant he was finally alone again. He had never wanted to show his emotions in front of others. Yet, how lucky Yugi was to have Sugoroku Mutou as a Grandpa. Never would Kaiba admit it, but he needed someone to hold him firmly right now. Someone strong enough to handle his pain, a strong shoulder he could release his burdens on... Someone to wipe the tears away as one gently fell down his cheek..."Where are you?" He cried to the wind.

Jounouchi: Oh...Brightlist Star In the Night Sky that was so sad snifs

Malik: Sherabo, Jounouchi is stealing my lines... I am the narrator, he needs to butt out.

Sherabo: Jounouchi, you need to get ready your chapter is coming up ok. Night all. Thanks for reading...


	8. Chapter 8

Wow: I just love disclaimers, don't you. We the authors , BrightestStarInTheNightSky, GeniusVampire, JourneyMaker, Telpei, and Sherabo, do not own any right to YuGiOh characters. Bows to Kazuki Takahashi.

Malik: "Hello, I still don't get it. JourneyMaker please tell me why he won't jump? I'd jump already, and have a party in the shadows. This is YuGiOh." Damn it, why is very body so damn upset. Die already KAIBA OF KAIBA BOO CORP.!!!"

JourneyMaker: " Malik, remember this is Seto Kaiba's life, not yours . . . smiles . . ."

Malik: "Ok, This chapter belongs to JourneyMaker, my favorite author in the world, she had written over 113 stories, complete and she is well known throughout the net. Read JourneyMaker's profile and gain access to all of the intertaining stories she has published. She's my kind of gal. So fans let us know how she did. A wonderful story teller, who has creative and imagination with no bounds. A true Fan of YUGIOH...

JourneyMaker: "Thanks, Malik didn't know you cared. Reviews most welcome ."

**Author: Journey Maker**

**Beta: Telpei**

**Hidden Heart: Chapter 8 Running Out Of Time**

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, that Seto Kaiba was on the roof of Kaiba Corp. and it was reported that he was about to jump. All he could think of was why, why would Seto want to end his life? In all the time that he had known Seto, he had never known him to be suicidal. He was stubborn, harsh, protective and even loving at time, but never suicidal. Now, all over the news there were reports that Seto was going to jump. He had initially been informed by an old friend of his; someone who was a reporter for the Domino Daily Press, Mai Kujaku .

He felt he had to go to the brunet, but he knew that his friends would want to know why. None of them knew about his on-going relationship with Seto. Both he and Seto wanted it that way but now he wished that it wasn't a secret since Yugi and the gang could help him through this. However, now was not the time to tell them, so he did what he was good at . He snuck away and went to Kaiba Corp.

Katsuya ran for about fifteen minutes, using all the back ways and alleys he was familiar with. He always used the back way and alleys to get to Kaiba Corp so no one would find out about their relationship. He frowned when he saw guards at the back of the Kaiba Corp. building. He had always used the back entrance in the past. He looked around and saw that a window was open on the West side of the building and he smiled as he crawled his way into the building . All he had to do now was make his way up sixty-five flights to the roof without being seen. Obviously he would need to rely on his old street skills.

After ten minutes, he had made it half way there without being spotted. His journey was made simpler since he remembered the layout of Kaiba Corp, and since he was using crawl spaces to make his way through the building . This took a considerable amount of time because it was a tight space to move through and it was hot as well, but he made it to Seto's office, kicked the screen in and crawled into the office. He remembered this place, it was a safe haven to him while it was a place of numbing hours of work for Seto. Kaysuya would spend hours just watching Seto work without making a sound. It had been hard, but he didn't mind because at least he was with Seto. Tears filled his eyes when he thought back to about two months ago when his world had been pulled from underneath.

**Flashback**

Katsuya walked into Seto's office and saw a letter on the couch. Upon closer inspection, since the couch was his usual seat, he noticed that it had his name on it. Curiously, he looked at Seto and smiled but the brunet never looked at him and simply kept on working. Unworried with Seto's behaviour, since he was used to being ignored in the office, Jou opened the letter and read it. He read it three times, each time hoping it would be different, but the words never changed. It was all spelt out for him to read in twelve-point, Times New Roman font. Seto wanted to end their relationship because he didn't think that it was going anywhere and it wasn't fair to either of them to keep up the facade if the relationship was dead.

Katsuya walked over to his lover still gripping the letter. "Seto, please tell me you are kidding, right? How can you say that our relationship is dead?" He was on the verge of tears, frustration and hurt clearly showing in his wet eyes.

"Katsuya, I know that you think we are going somewhere in this crazy relationship, but this is keeping us hidden from the world. I can't do this anymore so I am helping both of us get back to the real world. I am ending this relationship. " Seto said calmply, never once looking away from the computer screen.

"Seto, we both wanted to hide our relationship from the world so we won't be bothered by reporters. I even hid what we have from my friends because they would probably never understand why we are together. I didn't mind hiding because I know that you love your privacy, and I also hid our relationship from the world because I loved you, I still love you. I want you to know that I am not ready to end this relationship just because you want to."

"That was a good speech but it takes two people to have a relationship, Katsuya, and I am pulling out so there is no relationship." He said, still refusing to even look at Katsuya.

"Fine, pull out, but this is a relationship Kaiba, not a contract that you can terminate. You can say that you are leaving but know this: I am not leaving it I will give you your space, but I am not giving up on us. Also, I think it would be best if you call me Jou. After this, you will have to earn your way back to calling me Katsuya again. I know that we will be together again, I can promise you that, once you realize that I love you. Bye for now, Kaiba." Katsuya left crying and without looking back.

**(End of Flashback)**

Katsuya felt the tears fall from his face because he never did come back, this was the first time he had been back in this office since their supposed 'break' He wished now that he had tried harder to get back with Seto, because maybe he would know why Seto was going to throw himself off of the roof. Katsuya left Seto's office and he quickly found the staircase that lead to the roof. He looked around, making sure no one was coming, and made his way up the stairs to the roof.

As he made his way up the stairs he couldn't believe what he saw. There in the stairwell was Yugi, Yami, Bakura, and his sister Shizuka, who was holding Mokuba's hand. Mokuba looked so fragile. Katsuya felt for Mokuba because Seto was the only family Mokuba had left. Katsuya wanted to grab a hold of the boy and tell him that everything was going to be okay, but Katsuya didn't know if everything was going to be okay. He walked up to where the others were and before he could say anything, Mokuba spotted him and ran to him promptly throwing his arms around the blond.

"Kaysuya, Seto is on the roof, people on the news are saying that he's going to jump. He can't, I still need him. What will happen to me if Seto decides to jump, I'm not ready to be alone. Please can you try and help him, " Mokuba said with tears running down his face.

"Mokuba, listen to me, your brother is one of the strongest people that I know. I don't believe that he is going to kill himself, but if he tries I will stop him. I will not allow your brother to die." Katsuya said. He looked as the others as he started to make his way to the hatch Shizuka grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Katsuya, please be careful up there. I couldn't go on without you." She said. She kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Shizuka, I will be careful, but if something does happen to me or Seto you and Mokuba will need each other. I want you to know that Yugi and the others will also help you if something goes wrong up there. I need you to be strong for me and for Mokuba, and do whatever you can to keep him here and don't allow him on the roof." Katsuya said quietly in her ear so no one else could hear. She cried as he hugged her and continued his way to the hatch.

He climbed up to the hatch and was glad to find that it was unlocked; he made his way onto the roof. The wind was blowing and he looked around but didn't see Seto, his breath caught anxiously in throat, but he let it out in relief when he finally saw Seto.

The CEO was on the ledge that faced East, and he was looking down to the ground below him. Katsuya walked slowly towards Seto, not wanting to startle him. He was about three feet away when Seto told him to stop.

"I knew you would make your way up here Jou, but now that you are here why, why did you come here?" Seto asked, still looking at the ground.

"I don't know, maybe I wanted to see if you had the guts to actual take a leap off your own building, Kaiba." Katsuya said.

Seto turned around and looked at Katsuya, he had been crying and that shocked Katsuya because he had never seen Seto cry before. "You came up here just to see me die; well maybe I was right we were never meant to be Jou." He looked at the ground again. The wind started to pick up and was blowing both of their hair around.

"Seto, you know damn well that I didn't come here to watch you die, I came here because I wanted to tell you that I still love you, a lot of people do, and that I cannot live without you. Now why are you up here giving everyone a scare?" Katsuya said walking closer to Seto.

"I mean it Jou, stay back, you should leave because whatever you say it won't help. Okay, I know you love me and I love you but love can't save me, so let me be. I knew you would come up here, but now please leave because I don't want you to watch me die. That is what I have to do, so please leave for me Katsuya." The last word came out as a whisper as Seto's voice was breaking.

"Seto, you're not making sense, why do you have to die? Are you sick, or is someone black mailing you ? Because if they are I will hunt them down and kill them before they take you away from me, away from Mokuba, away from the world. Please step down, what ever it is that made you come up here I will help you face it. Please just come down." Katsuya was sobbing. He couldn't, he wouldn't let Seto die. He needed Seto, and Seto needed him.

"You always were my puppy, loving and protective of me weren't you Katsuya? and I want to come down , it's just that I can't. I know that people care for me, I have been hearing from them all afternoon. Mokuba, he is my world and so are you, but you both will be fine when this is over. Katsuya, you have your friends and Mokuba has them as well, so you all will be able to heal when I am gone. I am just glad that I got to see you one last time."

Katsuya started walking right up to Seto, but the brunet shook his head and started to move further away on the ledge. Katsuya feared for Seto's life so he moved back. He felt so helpless as he just looked into Seto's eyes, eyes that now were filled with sadness, pain, hurt, love and fear. "Seto listen to yourself. You have already written yourself away, but you are here with me right now and at this moment all I have is you. I need you, and even if all my friends were here I would still need you. Hell, in ten years I will need you. I will always need you, I love you and if you love me or have loved me, please just climb down off the ledge. Please Seto, climb down for me, for us."

"I want to, I really do but I can't, and I don't know how to explain it to you. I know that this is killing you inside, but I have to do this for us. I love you and I always will, but sometimes you have to let the ones you love go, so let me go, please puppy let me go."

"No, Seto I won't let you die, if you want me to go I will once you are safe. Seto, I mean it, please come down off the ledge. I don't know why you brought yourself up here, but what ever it is I know that it is killing you inside and you feel that you must jump. But please try and remember that I am here for you, and so is Mokuba, and there are others that love you too. So please come down before something bad happens like you falling off, because if you fall off of this building I will have to jump after you and we will both fall to our deaths."

As he was speaking the wind was picking up and blowing Seto's trench coat. The brunet almost lost his balance and Katsuya yelled his name and moved closer, but Seto corrected himself and told Katsuya not to come any closer.

The mass amount of reports below saw a figure almost fall off the ledge, and one was Katsuya's friend Mai Kujaku who was reporting for the Domino Daily Press.

"Hello, this is Mai Kujaku outside Kaiba Corp and to help those that have just tuned in there is situation going on right now. It is believed that Seto Kaiba CEO of Kaiba Corp, is on the roof of his own building and is going to jump. We are going to give you a live shot." As the shot went to the roof the figure almost fell off. "We believe that Seto Kaiba has tried to jump but didn't, and there is also a new report that there is another figure up there with him, but we have no idea who that figure is. We will have another update in about thirty minutes."

Mai knew who the other figure was since she had called him and told him about Seto, and now she was hoping that Katsuya would get Seto down safely as well as himself.

As Seto got his balance back he looked at Katsuya who had moved a little closer to the ledge.

"Seto, I'm not kidding, please come down because I don't want you to die. If you do I will have to go after you and die myself, and I don't want to leave my friends or family yet. I don't think that you are ready to leave yet either ." He said, looking into Seto's eyes.

"Please don't make me choose, because I don't want you to die. I don't know what to do, I want to come down but I can't." Seto said with tears falling from his face.

Katsuya looked at Seto and saw the struggle inside of him. He wished that he could help Seto through this. However, he was distracted when he heard a noise and saw two figures come out from the shadows that surprised both Seto and Katsuya.

It was Mokuba and Shizuka. She was holding onto Mokuba's hand as they walked up to both Katsuya and Seto. Seto looked to his former lover and back to his brother and Katsuya's sister.

"Katsuya please get them off the roof, it's too dangerous for them to be up here." He said in a low voice. But it wasn't low enough because both Mokuba and Shizuka heard him.

"Ni-sama, Seto, if it is dangerous for us then it is for you as well, and we will only leave if you do." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, your brother is right it is too dangerous for you and Shizuka to be up here. Please both of you need to get off the roof." Katsuya said.

"But you can be up here big brother, that's not fair, if you can stay up here so can me and Mokuba. We are not leaving until both of you come down." said, looking at both Seto and her brother.

Shizuka, please go back inside. I asked you not to allow Mokuba up here. This situation is critical right now and I don't think that Mokuba needs to see his brother in the condition he is right now." Katsuya said.

"Seto needs Mokuba right now. I know this because if it were you on that ledge I would want to be near you. I would want to see you because we have a connection that no one can understand. Mokuba and Seto have that. He needs to be near his brother. That is why I led him up here. Now allow Mokuba talk to his brother." Shizuka said. Her voice was firm and loud. She meant what she said. She squeezed Mokuba's hand to give him strength to talk to his brother.

"Seto please come down from there. It's getting cold out. Whatever is brothering you, I can help you. I love you big brother, so please just get off the ledge and we can go inside and talk." Mokuba pleaded.

"You are right, it is cold up here. So you all need to leave before you get sick from being up here in the cold." Seto said.

"I already told you that I am not leaving you up here alone, Seto." Katsuya said looking at the brunet."

"And we said that we are not leaving until you two come as well." Shizuka said, looking at Seto and her brother, and then back to Mokuba.

"I guess we are at a standstill." Mokuba said. They all looked at each other silently, and the only noise that could be heard was the wind blowing. Mokuba turned to Shizuka and whispered in her ear. She nodded and walked up to her brother.

Katsuaya, let's give them some time alone up here. Mokuba needs to talk to Seto by himself. I know that you are going to protest but Mokuba needs to do this. Please let him do this, maybe he can get through to his brother." Shizuka said taking Katsuya's hand and started to lead him to the hatch so they could back inside.

Katsuya went with his sister. He looked back to see the Kaiba brothers staring at each other. He climbed back inside with his sister. The others in the stairwell came up to him and Shizuka. He felt his heart break as he came back inside. He knew that he loved Seto, but apparently even that love couldn't save him.

"What happened up there?" Yugi asked.

"Seto's hurting and I don't know why. I hoped that I could help him but I couldn't reach him. I hope that Mokuba can. I am not what he needs anymore." Katsuya said. Tears fell from his eyes, and Shizuka held her brother as he cried. The others were speechless with Katsuya's breakdown. As Shizuka held Katsuya she hoped that Mokuba could help his brother, because she didn't know if she bear watching the younger Kaiba sibling break as her brother was breaking right now. She gave a silent prayer as she though of Mokuba on the roof with his brother and a tear fell down her face.

Sherabo: Thanks, Journey Maker, you are one of the best natural story tellers on the net. I give a special toast to you for the time you gave to this story. Journey Maker you have always been supportive throughtout this hold adventure. I want every reader on the fan fiction net to know how creativative and nice you are. For all the reviews you have ever recieved and all the reviews you will get in the future I double the count. Write on and continue to fill our hearts with your wonderful stories and we will continue the enjoy the many adventures of Yugioh you give us to read. I am honored you wrote with me on this crazy adventure. . . . smiles . . . blushes . . .


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **We, the authors of Hidden Heart do not own the rights to the wonderful characters of YuGiOh.

Seto: Ahhh, I don't think I can take another winning idoit on my roof. Gee...can't we get someone up here with sense...Rewrite...

Malik: " Yeah, like me, jump, baby jump..."

Brightestest Star: " Malik, stick to your lines. This story is written by five cool authors. Let us know what you feel. Reviews are most welcome.

Malik: "Yeah, Yeah, lets continue..."

**Author: Sherabo**

**Beta: Telpei **

**Chapter Nine: Talk to Me, Nii-sama**

**Oooooooooo**

Mokuba hesitantly stepped out onto the roof hoping to bridge the gap between Nii-sama and himself. He wanted to know why his brother was behaving this way, and to do that, he would have to get as close to Big Brother as possible. 'Maybe I could grab him, if I played this right,' thought the freighted youth, and yet a question he needed to ask his brother burned in his heart.

Stepping a foot closer to Seto, Mokuba spoke, "Big Brother, I want to know ..."

"No Mokuba, I know what's bothering you. This isn't your fault, nor have you done anything wrong. All your life you have been by my side . You, Mokuba, my baby brother, are all that is good in me. This is not about you." Seto turned to face his brother. This was most likely the first time he'd ever confessed his love for Mokuba in words, or with such deep sincerity.

Eternity passed, and yet no words were spoken; only raw emotion emanated from their bodies. Both Kaiba brothers were deeply scared, living in their own individual hells that had been created from fear. Each brother kept his secrets since he didn't want to hurt the other. The biggest threat to the brother's relationship spelled rejection by the other, yet this fear bound them tightly together.

Kaiba to Kaiba They were glaring at each other, eye to eye. Mokuba's eyes were dark, black, and colbert, as cold as stone from the earth. He stared was deadly, seething with anger at his Nii-sama. Seto's eyes were the deepest of blues from oceans uncharted, fierce and untamed he glared back. Seto regained his vigor, and remained alert. He was worried because Mokuba endangered himself by coming up here. Neither brother backed down in his determination to win, or at least break through their tangled web of fears. Someone had to break down the invisible wall between them that kept them from sharing their haunting innermost doubts and secrets. Mokuba thought he had all the answers.

The stand off continued without a word being spoken. Mokuba's long black and silky hair was blowing in the wind. Seto remembered the feel of Mokuba's finely textured hair from so long ago. In the past he would brush Mokuba's hair for hours to comfort and talk with his baby brother. This had been during times of stress at the orphanage and early years with their step father. It was their private time together and sometimes Mokuba would protest at being restrained, but soon he would settle down in the comfort of his big brother's arms. Seto could almost reach out and touch Mokuba's locks, yet he had to shake off these emotions. Suddenly he realized Mokuba's plan and as the wind blew across his face causing his chestnut locks to sway he prepared to confront his brother. It was so difficult facing Mokuba, yet in his heart of hearts he knew Mokuba deserved an answer. Seto also felt he had become a failure in his brother's eyes.

Mokuba's lip quivered; his teeth chattered from the cold, rendering him unable to speak, yet he watched his brother's every move. Seto's lips were set in a thin line, leaving no room for questions or discussion.

Mokuba, unafraid, decided to defy his brother, for what punishment could Seto possibly dream up in this situation? He had to get through to his brother, or at least understand why they were standing out here on this roof in the middle of the day. He thought, 'I will not cry...He will not die...'

Seto spoke first, "Mokuba, everything is not as it seems, you have to look beyond the obvious. You have to," Seto hesitated, " trust me, have I ever let you down?" Seto sounded so hollow. Mokuba would not accept that bullshit. Looking at the raven haired beauty, he admired his stance, his glare, and most of all the determination to win which animated from his troubled face. 'What should I say? I don't want to fight with my baby brother.'

Mokuba couldn't believe the words his brother spoke, with his fist balled up and knuckles white and bruised, his resolve to fight grew to staggering proportions and he lashed out at Seto. "Trust you, Seto? You are standing on the edge of death and I should trust you? I'm not a kid. I can handle any ball you throw. You, Big Brother, have gotta trust me! Don't lie to me anymore, Big Brother. I can't take your lies anymore or pretend we don't have troubles. Don't deny me. It's my right to know what you are feeling. I am not some pet you can just wash and clean, teach to bark, go to school, show how to make money, and set aside in a little corner when life gets tough."

Seto cringed at the force he felt from Mokuba words, "Mokuba, I never meant for you to feel..."

"That's the problem, Seto, you never let me feel your pain at all. It's always you struggling to save me. Seto, you taught me as a kid that we would face everything together and be strong. Why would you do something so insane? You say it is not about me, yet you haven't told me what could possibly drive you to a roof top attempting suicide. Whatever it is, I am sure we have faced greater dangers than this. Oh! I almost forgot, I don't know what the hell this is about, right. I'm too young to understand. Damn it, Nii- Sama, how could you treat me like this? I have respected you all my life. What kind of trust is this? You have no right to treat me so shamelessly." Tears welled up in the little Kaiba's eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

Mokuba moved a step close, his anger raising and words long held inside spilled out. "You have no right to change my life like this! I know it is a fact that you have never physically hit me, and I know in my heart that you never will. But with one emotional blow you break my heart, and I feel like someone has battered my entire body with a stick. Every muscle, every bone, and every joint in my body hurts, Nii-sama. Hit me! Damn it, I'm bleeding inside anyway!"

Mokuba started to tremble, he was so upset. Seto's silence was killing him slowly. " LOOK AT ME!!! You have no right to rob the world of your presence. That's damn selfish and you know it." Mokuba bit his lip in an effort to be strong. The words escaped through his clenched jaw, "Why, Big Brother?" The question was still unanswered, yet Mokuba continued to force the painful words out of his mouth, "I've seen you bring the strongest of men to their knees and you serve fools for breakfast to the dogs. Always, Seto, you are always on top." Mokuba's eyes watered even more, whether it was from the wind or his breaking heart, his nose started to run with that offensive snot. Just for a moment he wanted to feel Seto's strong arms wrapped around his body.

Seto, so alarmed at his brother's behaviour, stepped to the side to hide his face and to gather his thoughts. He knew Mokuba would not be taken in or swayed by simple words, but this was his private hell and he would not give it up. No, not even to Mokuba. Yet, gone was the little boy and before Seto stood a young man; a man he really didn't know. 'Little Mokuba, where did he get such power, and how am I going to contain it?'

Now, Seto was more confused that ever and felt he needed to protect whatever sanity he had left, or maybe he should just give in to this man-child called Mokuba. It would be so easy to just let it all go. The letter burned in his pocket and for a second he crumbled. No, too many years of resisting, hiding, and protecting his emotions would not let him just flip the coin. He would hold tight to the little Kaiba in his heart of ice and continue to shelter his brother from the world along with all his other secrets. Unconsciously, the CEO encircled his waist with both hands in an attempt to hide his pain from Mokuba. He tilted too close to the edge, and Mokuba's eyes widened.

"I have every right, Mokuba, to decide my faith . Don't try and judge me or think you can force me to change. What do you really know about my life? I have tried to protect you from the horrors I've had to endure so that you could have a normal life. That's the way it is."

"Normal life, what the hell is that, Nii-sama? We spent years in an orphanage, had a bastard adopt us, and now this. Protect, protect - I don't want your protection, Seto. My only desire from you is the truth. For once, I want to know what is in your heart." Mokuba lowered his voice and stepped a little closer. He could almost smell the scent worn daily by his brother, mixed in with salty tears, tears Seto had begun to shed.

"Stop Mokuba, I know what you are planning. You think I won't jump. Ledges are my friend, or have you forgotten my duel with Yugi, at duelist kingdom. This is no different. Don't dare me, I am not afraid to die. Whether it is my intention or not, don't push me. I know you think you can grab me, it won't work and I am not taking you with me to die."

Mokuba could hear some of the old fire in his brother's voice. 'That's good,' he thought, 'maybe I need to piss him off. Maybe I could move next to him and he'll think I'm in danger and...' Mokuba inched a little closer to his brother and spoke, "But you did that at duelist kingdom to save my life, and I only want to save yours."

The CEO shifted his glaze back to Mokuba, didn't the boy realize that Seto could sense his intentions from a mile away? "I am here for the same reasons, so back off Mokuba. I will jump before you can even get close enough to fall, so you would see me die anyway." The icy glare in his brother's eyes frightened the younger Kaiba. Mokuba thought he was getting through, but the realization that his brother could die by choice or by accident hit him hard. This was real. Mokuba screamed out in frustration, "I DON'T UNDERSTAND, I WANT YOU TO LIVE, WITH ME!!"

"Get away, Mokuba," Seto inched closer, his foot sliding into a no return position. Mokuba's eyes drifted down and reality almost stopped his heart. "Wanting is not enough, haven't I taught you anything? Go Mokuba and find happiness in your life."

"Ok, Ok I'm going, just think about what I said, Nii-... With his head bowed down low, the man-child walked away. He opened the hatch and halted, his beautiful eyes full of salty water as he glanced back at his only Brother. How small and alone he looked for the first time in Mokuba's life.

"Mokuba, just go, don't look back. Just walk down the stairs," Seto's voice quivered at the last words. He could feel the cold steel of the gun in his back pocket and sense the letter's contents as it continued to haunt his waking nightmare.

Mokuba's nerves stretched taut, he lashed out at Seto with all the fight he had left. "Stop it, Seto, damn it. I know the truth," he turned and glared, eye to eye. The brothers were back at the beginning. "I have only seen you cry twice in my life and I know things you think I don't. Once when you thought I had died, after Pegasus stole my soul at duelist kingdom, you held me in your arms and cried. I felt a tear fall on my face, I knew it was you and I opened my eyes. You gave me back my life. You wouldn't let me leave you."

Seto rubbed his eyes, wiping away invisible tears, that had yet to fall. Once again the Kaiba brothers continued to glare, one waiting for the other to continue, sizing up each other's words. "So you want me to ask about the next time you witnessed my weakness while you stall for time. I meant it, step back or I will step forward." Running his hand along a chilled jaw bone, Seto continued. "Ok, Mokuba, I will play your game, throw the ball. When did you see my tears, tell me? What are these things you think you know?"

Mokuba, taking a deep breath, spoke," There's only one other person who means so much to you that he could make you cry." Choosing his next words with great care, he whispered, "Gozaburo."

"Are you insane? He was a cruel, sadistic bastard. I never had feelings for him."

"Stop it Seto, I know what he did. I know everything. I know about the room." Seto stopped breathing and wrapped his arms tighter around his stomach, as if he had been struck.

Mokuba gathered his courage and continued, " I know what he did to you late at night. One night I couldn't sleep because of all the candy I had eaten and I went looking for you to talk to, because my stomach hurt. I could hear noises coming from down the hall, so I opened a door and heard you scream. I couldn't look anymore, so I ran to the kitchen to get a knife. At the time I didn't realize that monster had seen me, so I thought I could save you.

With the knife in my hand I ran towards the room, but Gozaburo grabbed me in the hall and whispered in my ear. To this day I will never forget his words, "I have tapes, if you say or do anything I will show the world, little boy, my little pearl, and then I will kill him. If I die they will be released for sure. Seto endures my games for you. It's so cute, this thing called 'brotherly love.' Ah...Little does my sweet Seto know, you are not worth my time, yet I indulge his fantasy..." Gozaburo, bit my ear. "But then again a change might be good for the soul."

"I can still smell his breath. He continued to taunt me with words, "you have a knife, how cute." He gabbed me around the neck and dragged, me to the open door of the room you were in. I could see you on the floor, crying your eyes out on the soiled carpet, you were naked and bleeding."

Mokuba started to sob, "I was the coward Seto, If I had let him take me, you would not have had to suffer anymore. But I couldn't, I just couldn't. I was so afraid."

"Mokuba, listen you must understand, I. . . "

"No Seto, you listen, I have to finish," Mokuba's sobs turned to tears, his pledge not to be broken with emotion did not exist. These were his most painful memories and he had never before said a word to Seto. "The next morning I wanted to tell you. I didn't care anymore about the house or food or anything. We could run away, live in the streets. I didn't care. You were hurt and I couldn't move you or leave you. I remember your first lie to me. I asked why you were in bed and you said training in self defense, something about a busted rib. Days passed and you never said a word. I understood then that no one would ever stand as tall as a mountain in my life. I grew up and I never spoke of it. I protected your secret, Seto, because you loved me so much. I didn't want to hurt you, or expose my shame. But no more lies, Big Brother. Come down with me. Maybe we can talk more about this, please. We can find the reasons why we are here." Mokuba's eyes were red and swollen, but he held his head up high, meeting his brother's eyes directly. Big Brother, you are the rock I can stand against without the fear of ever falling down. I need you. Let me help you this time." Mokuba soul cried out and he was slowing breaking apart. Telling Seto his story had weaken the boy greatly.

"I never wanted you to know, never. I'm sorry Mokuba." Seto's shoulders dropped, he couldn't believe Mokuba carried his secret all these years.

" Sorry, I don't want sorry. I want my brother. I want to put all the pieces back together." Mokuba held back a sob, he'd fallen to his knees.

"Mokuba, did he hurt you?" the words came shattered from Seto lips. Did he really want to know?

"What difference will it make now, or should I just lie or trust you? Remember, trust. What answer will it take to save your soul?" Mokuba's words died in the wind. "I love you Nii-sama, so much. I need you so much and I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. Big Brother, will you hold me just once, no games, and no tricks."

"Mokuba, I want you to go, I want to go," Seto's mask moved back into place. He needed space to hate again, to suffer alone. The thought of Gozaburo touching Mokuba made him want to end his life just so he could go the hell and torture the son of a bitch. Maybe he'd ask Bakura for a few tips because he wanted to taste blood.

"Go, go where? Then go Big Brother. Go and never come back. I don't care, just don't jump. I promise I won't look for you just so long as you are alive. Please Big Brother, for me." Fresh out of words and tears he moaned. He was emotionally broken and spent. Nothing would sway his brother. Maybe time would help, maybe he would go someplace and heal. Mokuba looked up from the ground and a ray of hope glinted in his eyes. Maybe the answer was so simple, at least all of their secrets were out in the open. "Nii-sama, Gozaburo never raped me, It's just I hated him and myself for what he did to you. I blame him for the coward I had become."

There had to be someone who could comfort his brother. Yet, Pegasus, Yugi, Grandpa, Professor Hawkins, Bakura, Ryou, and Katsuya had all failed. The biggest pain for Mokuba was the fact he couldn't, his wounds were buried too deep.

"Promise me, Seto, that you will at least think about what I have said, you know about going away." He looked up from the floor of the roof into Seto eyes, so black, so hollow, now darker than his own eyes. 'God don't let this be for the last time. God in heaven I don't pray enough, but I know you are up there watching us all, at least that was Shizuka said. Please don't take my brother away. Please not yet.' Mokuba squeezed his eyes tightly shut and turned once again to go. This time he knew there would be no turning back for him.

"No, Mokuba I can't promise you anything. It's time for you to go."

Seto leaned against the wall and Mokuba flinched. His body was so tall, yet looked thin, his eyes hollow holes, and their hearts were not beating in time. "God he's so alone, and I know you can see him. Where is his angel? Who watches over my Big Brother? He has suffered so much alone. If only I could see him smile, just once. Just... "

Mokuba crawled to the hatch and down the stairwell, his heart so heavy he felt dead inside. He knew his brother would somehow pull through, but at what cost? Would they ever be able to heal their wounds? Would he ever see him again? These questions caused him to stumble and almost lose his footing. 'I want his light to shine with me, not in heaven, not yet,' he mused.

Yugi, Ryou, Bakura, Grandpa, Professor Hawkins, and Katsuya looked at the tear stained face of the young Kaiba. All the blood had drained from his face, slowly images faded in and out turning everything black. Mokuba fainted, clearly the look of death marred his features.

Grandpa grabbed the young Kaiba, his skin was so cold and clammy as he fell forward into his waiting arms. Everybody feared the worst, Joey screamed "S...E...T...O... no!!!!" He bolted up the stairs taking them two at a time.

Half way up the stairwell, a figure stepped out from the shadows. Joey halted, his path temporally blocked, "You, what the hell are you doing here?"

Before Katsuya could speak another word, a swift kick and punch to the groin and he was out cold. The last thing Katsuya remembered was a shining black boot in his face. The figure clad in a tight silver grey muscle shirt with black leather pants smiled at the ease in which he had subdued Katsuya. Silently he wiped his hands and boot off, and ascended the last few steps to the hatch door. Patiently he had listened and waited for the fools to speak all the dribble and nonsense they were known for. Now the time had come. Time to end the game.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

R/R review, thanks for reading this drama...it only gets better with your support...

Sherabo: "Wow, I am bushed... need sleep its 12:17am got to get some sleep...ouch..."

Vampire Genius: "Are you really going to leave the fans like that, man that hurts...?"

Sherabo: "I am known for my cliff hangers, just can't help it, sorry..."

Vampire Genius: " Well, I guess we will have to review and wait for the next chapter..."

Malik:" Jump, Seto!! Who's that guy, that kicked Katsuya's ass? Damn can I meet him, please Vampire Genius? You have got to give him a chapter!!!!!"

Vampire Genius: " Mmmmm...maybe I will..."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We the authors of Hidden Heart do not own the rights to the wonderful characters of YUGiOH.

Sherabo: "Malik, Malik!!!!"

Malik: "Yeah, I'm here," straighten s up his pants.

Sherabo: "Where were you?"

Malik: "Well, my computer died, and I got data drain…."

Sherabo: "Well, you smell a little funny."

BrightestStarInThe NightSky: "Has any one seen Yugi or Yami?" Malik's eyes widen.

Journey Maker: "Katsuya, Katsuya," Ryou blushes as he enters the room.

Telpei: Red marker in hand, yellow highlighter in pocket, "Ryou, there you are, Bakura has been looking for you," Katsuya stumbles over his feet.

Seto: "I've had it, Genius Vampire, where is he, where is that brat, no more games. He has pictures of azure kite all over my laptop."

Genius Vampire: Stares in a dream state at the photo of azure, no words come forth.

Sherabo: Listen up, we have a story to tell and fans to please, everyone get back to your real mates and stop all this nonsense. Sherabo hides an anime "Le chevalier D'Eon" Oh well, Love you all and enjoy, Review………IF you enjoy let us know, there is lots more to come, updates comes with response. Sit back have a latte and review. Love you all.

Ooooooo

**Author: Sherabo**

**Beta: Telpei**

The Ghost of My Past, Seto's POV

Mokuba's conversation on the roof left Seto devastated and filled with remorse. Not only the chill from the evening sky nipped at his limbs, but a coldness called hate ran through his body, chilling him to his soul. Filled with remorse, Seto slumped against the cold ledge just above the office window, the very window those meddlesome old men stood in_'__Damn it all to hell!__'_ A sinister laugh rose from the pit of Seto's gut. '_Why, __doesn't anyone understand that I just want__ to be left alone_? 'Or at least that's what he kept on telling himself each time someone came with their pitiful speeches.

A sick feeling rose in the pit of his stomach; it rolled over and over, twisting his gut into knots of pain. _'Everyone believes I don't feel or need anything. I don't hurt, so what is this feeling that has taken possession of my body?' _

But to anyone who knew the CEO, the biggest problem he had was the undeniable fact that he felt everything too deeply. You see Seto had to analyze the problem, break it down, and logically work out every detail in his head. That had always been his way. '_Maybe Mokuba was right in telling me to just leave and never come back, it had its merit. I wonder__ am I really prepared to just leave the__m all and start somewhere fresh?__ Would Mokuba truly forgive me that grievance? What would it really accomplish? Damn it all! Mokuba knew the truth, or at least his version, would he really be able to carry that burden for the rest of his life alone?'_

'_What about me? I need . . . I need . ._ .' He crumbled to the stony cold floor and wondered if this really was the end as everyone believed. '_Maybe they were right_.' Suddenly breathing became an effort not worth taking. '_I need relief.'_ Seto took the letter from his pocket and placed it on the floor next to his feet with his briefcase on top. Next he reached behind his back and pulled out the gun from underneath his belt. Even in the rain, the silver handle glowed brightly. He ran his fingers along the beautiful barrel and wondered what a hole in his head would feel like. His lips were now white from the chilling cold and in the pouring rain his teeth started to chatter before his sinister laugh came back. _"Ha, __ha__, my blood would freeze before it hit the ground, but the bullet, wou__ld it break my cold, cold heart?__"_

Fingers shaking and numb Seto raised the gun to his head. '_Oh yeah, I forgot to bring bullets. Damn it! I_ _can't even die right. Damn you __Gozaburo__, you're a miserable son of a bitch_!' Seto in a fit of anger threw the gun into the heavens and watched as it dropped down, hoping that it would land in hell.

Rain continued to poor down on the young CEO, which caused wave upon wave of coldness to torment his already chilled body. However, it only intensified the numbness he felt in his heart. Through his blurred vision, Seto looked down at his feet and spotted the offensive letter, taunting him from underneath the corner of his brief case. The letter, from the box early this morning that Mokuba had forgotten to give him yesterday now controlled his very thoughts and actions. _'I'll destroy it, yes__ I'll pretend like it never_ _existed._ '

The CEO smiled for the first time all day and smirked at the paper underneath his briefcase. With needless caution, he slowly bent down on unsteady legs and pulled the letter from under its hiding place. Yes, the letter was hiding just like a thief in the shadows, waiting to spring and molest an innocent victim. Yes, a rapist, someone vile and undeserving of life, a creature without a soul. That's what he was or what the letter was. 'I_ destroyed you already_. 'The letter and his nightmares of the past began to merge and become one. '_Let me be__! Why won't you die?!!'_

A drop of rain hit one corner of the letter, which caused Kaiba to flinch and protectively recoil in distress, shielding the letter under his arm. _'__Wet, no I have to protect it.__'_ He gently wiped the corners until they were dry, and then turned his body toward the ledge, shielding himself from the pouring rain. His eyes were almost afraid to look and see if any damage had happened to the offending document. He had to see one more time if all the hateful words were still intact. Nearly fattened up against the building ledge and shielded from the biting rain, Seto unfolded the letter for the fifth time that day. The words were clear and undamaged. He didn't really have to read the letter; Seto had created a photograph of the letter in his mind. Each word, every line, every phrase was engraved in his heart and soul.

**THE LETTER:**

**Seto** **my son, ****if**** you are reading this**

**Letter than I am most likely dead, and you are**

**Eighteen I am so sorry to be have been so week, but you must**

**Understand more than anything you have always been my source of **

**s****trength. I know Mokuba is well and that you have taken good care of him**

**b****ecause you always have. Even as a small child he looked to you for guidance. Did ****I ever**

**t****ell ****you, his first word was****'Sebo',**** his**** name for you?**** All my life I've been afraid and a coward, ****always**

**r****unning from something****but ****it was a lucky day I ran into your mother. She was so tall, beautiful, ****and strong, and she had**** the **

**deepest blue eyes, I have had the pleas****ure of glazing into. But I failed ****to protect her when she needed me most**

**and for that sin along I will burn in hell. Your mother work****ed**** as a private secretary for the richest **

**man in town, ****Gozaburo**** Kaiba, and I worked in his ****plant. He always had the pretty**** girls close and your **

**mo****ther was astoundingly beautiful:**** her hair the richest of chestnut ****and it felt like silk it was ****so soft to the **

**touch. I can only image how handsome you must me, my son, because you were born in her image.**

**Our lives changed the day he began to notice your mother, so tall, slender. ****Sara would light up **

**a**** room ****whenever she entered, ****becaus****e she had the baring of a ****queen Her**** grace and elegance****along with the rarest of smiles****made you want to do her biding.**** A delight to all, completely free and untamed.****I loved her so deeply.**

**The days at work started to get longer and they became nights. Sometimes she would come home**

**So tire****d****, but ****would often****take long showers. Then one night she told me she was with child. I was so ****happy and**** I**

**had hoped our ****life would**** start to grow together again**** But the nightmare had only just ****begun****. Your mother **

**eventually stopped sharing my bed ****and I**** didn't ask why. I watched as the light slowly faded from her blue **

**eyes. Months later you were born and my wife stopped speaking. If I hadn't been such a coward Seto****, I**** could have helped her to heal. But instead I turned my head and pretend to be a father and ****a ****husband**

**to Sara. He tried to enslave Sara, but she stayed by my side and I ****lost any**** chance of success**

**in the city or country. Mokuba was the result of our love and fight against that monster. Sara died **

** shortly after his birth and I will never forget her words to me. "****We**** won this time, my love, he**

**has**** your eyes****. I will always be by your side as you have always been by mine" You mother had **

**forgiven me my cowardness and freed me from guilt however she could not erase **

**the shame I felt in my soul ****or the part I played in her death by****, letting her fight this battle**

**alone. Seto**** you are the son of the most powerful, evil, ruthless, and shameless man**

**in all of Japan. He raped my wife and continued to ****do so ****until her death. Mokuba is your **

**half****-brother and I pra****y on your mother's death bed that is so. Those were her last**

**words to me. He i****s the devil and he destroyed many lives and broke up many**

**families with his lust, experiments, and thirst for power. Our lives were a living**

**hell and he always hated Mokuba. I hope you have been able to protect him, as I am **

**sure my life will end shortly. In my attempt to destroy his company I have become**

**a target for murder. He taunts me constantly with death and tells me of the**

**things he has planned for my sons when I die. He is evil, my son. **

**Yes, you will always be my son, my Seto. You will always be Sara's son, the best**

**And most alluring woman I have ever known. I will not have much time to**

**l****ive after this letter,**** because I am being watched.**** I know you are the only one who can stop**

**him. ****Remember the games we played when you were a little boy. It was a fun memory and**

**I die with the knowl****edge we had that together. I pra****y one day you can forgive me.**

**Your father**

'_Forgive you, you bastard. You, it was you who killed my mother. You should have protected her__! All this time you let me love __you and I never knew.__ I thou__ght you were so good and I swore__ on __your grave to never let you down, t__o be strong and__ to__ always protect my baby brother__-__ the only family I had left. You let me believe my mother__ died in love, b__ut she lived in pain and torment, and die__d__ in angst. Now I understand the look in her eyes,__ the sadness, __and the__ distance. I thought it was because we were poor, but it was because you were shameful and a coward. But mother taught me my __lessons __well and I__ learned – 'ne__ver show fear,__ my son__, always stand up __even when you can't, __and always__remember who you are__Your deceit is unforgivable, father. Funny how pathetic__ the word sounds to me__ now__.'_ Seto crumbled the letter up, his fear of the pages disappeared as the memory of his mother gave him hope.'_ She__ knew the monster would attack me next. Funny__ fat__her rapes mother and rapes son.__ Oh, Mai how about this headline '__Father allow__s__ son to live in orphanage to make him strong.'_

'_Mokuba, I killed for us and now I find out he was my father, my blood. Wh__y do I not feel shame? Mother!__ I hate them all, all __the tiny lies and secrets adults use, t__he__ nasty__ unspoken truths adults hold clos__e to their stone hearts.__'_ Each word spoken dropped into the dark hole at the back of his mind and altered all sense of reason Seto still processes. 'I'll never trust anyone again, never' he spat out the words now mingled with tears and the pounding rain.

Just for a moment Seto believed his heart would be free to love, but now it hurt too damn much, even to breath. Even the small corner which belonged to Mokuba was sealed off. He would not let anyone in, confused and indecision were his companions. Fear, deception, and anger drove the CEO to the roof top, but hate, revenge, and remorse kept him rooted.

_'I have to get away from everyone, because __if I am my father's son, I will only destroy what is_ _left of my miserable existence here and Mokuba's to_o.' I thought about Mokuba my brother, with his grey eyes, and ebony mane so different from my own, yet the same. '_You have always been_ _my light_.' Seto wanted to strike out, hurt someone, anyone it didn't matter_. 'How can I be a_ _model to Mokuba, with a past so tainted in __hate?__'_

The self doubt he felt threatened to overwhelm his sense of worth and uncertainty crept into the list of emotions now piled up in heaps around his soul.

For a moment Seto though he saw a shadow and froze. '_Shit__ no more visit__or__s__, please__ I've had_ _enough_.' Each voice vibrated in his head to torment him even more. Joey: Yes, Joey his faithful puppy, his biggest mistake, but entertaining to a fault. While that wasn't entirely true, _'__I do love_ _you Katsu__ya. Take care of Mokuba for me._' Katsuya had him crying like a baby, and for what? '_D__amn him.__'_ The boy was only a remembrance of lost innocence. '_He never understood my 'hidden heart'. _

Pegasus taunted him with his sick overtures of love and sex, but the dragon, his little princess _'Aurora_.' She was so royal and proud and ready to fight for him. That was the most painful vision of all, because Seto's very soul was linked to his dragons. Seto's drive and strength to fight lay in their power. Somehow, the white-haired freak had managed to present an illusion to side track the CEO and cloud his mind. Yet, deep down inside his heart, Kaiba knew Pegasus couldn't have begun to understand the emotional tie which connected him to his beloved dragons.

Ryou and that damn thief Bakura, who he really didn't know. Bakura had a thing for Atem, but this time he was right. Through his insane babble Seto listened, 'no one's stopping you, so why don't you just go ahead and jump?' Ryou trying to comfort him, so weak and pathetic, a lot like Katsuya. Then his loud outburst, 'Kaiba doesn't want help.' For a moment the old CEO returned, '_Yea, __that's right, get__ the hell out of my building, freak.__'_

_'__I can't forget __Yugi__, the __little virgin pest with the big amethyst eyes, so sweet. I bet he__'s__ balling his eyes out and Yami is stroking his __little dick. I hate them all. __Friendship, bullshit, it's all th__e_ _same. Shit.__'_

_'__Sugoroku Mutou and that feeble minded professor, go back to your land of dreams, I don't have_ _any. __Mokuba I'm so sorry but…__'_Seto spread out his legs planting them firmly on the edge of the ledge. He lifted his arms to the heaven and welcomed the rain pouring down his face. He looked down at the people, only small insets illuminated by the fading sun and he cried. '_It's__ time…….__'_

Ooooo

The cry of anguish that ripped from the month of Seto Kaiba opened the heavens above, disturbing the slumber of Ra. The powerful king set on his lofty throne of pure gold drew back the centuries of time with a wave of his mighty hand, and gazed down at his young and handsome prince, listening to his plea. Seto had reached the end of his long journey and had incurred the raft of the Gods.

Kisara and her dragons gathered at the feet of the mighty Ra to plead for his sanity and life. Tears of untold beauty glistened on her pale cheeks as she pleaded to her king. "Oh God of Gods, King of Kings, most beloved of all, help my prince, my love, my friend. He is in so much pain. Surly he has not earned such an unworthy death. Remember how he saved the world for us all."

The dragons bellowed their anger in dragon tongue at Ra, shaking the very heavens and causing storms to erupt in the past, present, and future throughout the universe. Such was their true magical power. Their love for Kaiba was endless, for only he truly understood the awesome nature that they all possessed. Even little Aurora waited none too patiently for the rebirth of Seth in Seto, so that she could serve him in the glory of the duel monster games. There was purity and heart in Seto, and it wasn't fair for the girl not to know her master. All the court stepped out of the way and Ra's eyes twinkled at the arrogance of the demanding creatures in the presence of the great God Ra.

"Surly these creatures belong together," Kisara attempted to calm the dragons down and bring the elements back in line. Sha-di, who held the scales of justice, worked with the mountains and seas. Isis Ishtar, sister to Malik, gentled the winds of time and tempered them to remember the calm of a light breeze upon the trees and plants.

Seth, rod in hand walked over to the dragons and gave his attention to Azrael. She was the biggest and strongest, with 1900 attack points. Next he stroked Djibril who flew the highest. Igris, the fastest, wanted to go and grab Seto from the very sky and never return to this place called Japan. Together, these mighty creatures became Seto's very own Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Soon Aurora would find her place. "Hush my pets; do not show such behavior in front of your God. Azrael roared, her eyes glowing and turning the color of red, green, and gold, and then flashing back to the darkest of blue. She settled her long graceful nose against the tall headdress worn by the priest. Djibril and Igris purred as Seth petted the tender ridges under each dragon's neck. His eyes misted at the grace and beauty of Seto's dragons. Seth turned and greeted Ra, next he bowed low in the God's presence.

"Well, Seth what would you have me do? He doesn't even acknowledge your very existence if he was not so stubborn, you could help the brat yourself. As Atem comforts little Yugi, you could do the same for Seto. He is a man who deigns his entire self, why should I concern myself with such ruddiness? He is of little importance to me." Ra rose from his throne and pointed his golden staff through the window of time, almost touching Seto on the ledge of the building.

Seth gasped at the dangerous move and chose his next words with great care. "Ra, my master, it is true he believes not in me. Yet he is me. Ra, we are one!! As he stands on that roof carrying the weight of his world, I stand beside him." Seth walked closer to the mighty Ra and glazed down at Seto. "He is my future and I am his past. That is enough. His troubles are mine. Have I not served you well? Am I not your child? Surly as you love me, you love Seto as well."

You tempt me with your soft words of affection, but I will not be so easily swayed. However, it is true; I do see your nobility in his eyes. You have grown quite handsome over the centuries. Your control and love of the flying beasts and their devotion to you has not changed. Yet in your lust for power you have lost your way. Although, I am pleased with the man you have become."

Kisara, Seth, Sha-di, Isis, and the dragons knelt before Ra in silence. There was nothing else to be said. Ra, raised his mighty arms to the skies and closed the curtains of time, but not before he smiled down on Seto. A blinding light surrounded the chambers and the mighty God disappeared. Seto fate was in the hands of the Gods.

Oooooooo

Another throne another time

Dartz, a meddler by nature observed the proceedings in the heavens above as well as Seto's actions below. He was quite amused to see one as strong as Seto Kaiba reduced to such a state of rubbish by the meddlesome ramblings of an insane man. Surely there were more parts in play. Dartz, at the request of his own little princes Amelda, Valon, and Rapheal, decided to assist, but never would he play with time. It was a cruel thing he did trying to destroy the world. "Ra, you have your prince and I have mine. Maybe this time we will protect each other and you will think more kindly of me. Dartz looked down on his kittens and agreed to the request of his favorite. "If this is your wish, my love, I will grant it." Dartz left his castle and in a blinding globe of green smoke and he rode on the wings of time to Japan. The stage was now set. The battle for Seto's soul had begun, not only on a lonely roof top, but in the very heavens above.

Ooooooo

Malik: "Ok, I'm so upset, now he has Ra fooled. This is too much, How does that jerk get the sexy guys, talking dragons, and God……."

Genius Vampire: "Now, now Malik, have you opened your email address lately. I just forward a bunch of spam sent to me and it was nasty love letters to you arrr"

Malik: "Really, let me see, gotta go."

Genius Vampire: "Hey, for those wondering, the names of Seto's dragons are real, except for Aurora."

Sherabo: "Who will save our Beautiful Seto? Review, Review Let these hard working authors know how you feel. We have a picture designed for Hidden Heart which features the players. If you would like a copy email me. Thanks for the time you took to read this story. We each have enjoyed writing for you all out there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ****The authors of Hidden Heart do not own the rights only the joy in writing this wonderful story together.**

Sherabo: Malik! Where are you?! Who's going to do the recap?

Malik: Runs into the office, waving Amelda's red muscle shirtin the air. "Look what I found in Seto's office.

Journey Maker: "Sherabo you need to put a muzzle on that brat. What's the big deal?"

Malik: "Well, why is his shirt on his desk and it smells funny . . . .?"

BrigthestStar: "Malik, shut up! And stick to your lines."

Malik: "But. . . . Why does he get all the hot guys, Gods, headlines and . . ."

Telpei: "Ok, come here baby," The awesome Beta whispers something into his ear.. ..And he smiles

Malik: "Seto is on the roof, everyone has attempted to bring him down, even his former boyfriend, Katsuya. But something deeper haunts the CEO, trues have been relieved and more will come. Even the Gods and dragons have their part to play. Read and review as the ending draws near. Enjoy this heart warming chapter by our final author, Genius Vampire, Seto fan, loves Amelda, and adores Azure Kite . . . arrg. " Malik skips out of the room.

Sherabo: "Telpei, what did you say to Malik. The beta only laughs and gathers up the final pages of this story and leaves to start her work.

**Hidden Heart**

**Chapter X: Beat Again, My Stilled Heart**

**By: GeniusVampire**

**Beta: Telpei**

They needed time . . . time and space. They needed time enough to speak, and so much space that even the news media chopper could not reach them. Raphael and Valon respected that need for breathing room and had kindly stepped away. The media was not so respectful- those buzzing bugs needed to be taught a lesson. That was the only reason for Dartz's nostalgic, and almost sudden, appearance. Amelda desperately wanted to talk to Seto _alone,_ and this form of absolute privacy could only be provided by the aqua-haired sorcerer.

Even though the rain poured like a weeping goddess and the wind and thunder gave the earth a relentless beating, Dartz appeared to be unfazed; his hair had not even blown an inch. The elements, though they provided all that was needed, were being bothersome to the wrong people. That he had to change. His golden eyes reflected in the clear rain and dismal sky with mild interest. His eyes then clouded over and he gave the air a single majestic sweep of his hand. The 

clouds over the roof lessened and the rain ceased; only a gentle breeze blew now and then. However, outside of this barrier, the storm raged on, possibly even harder than before. Some reporters started to pack up and leave; Mai was among the stubborn soaking ones who stayed. Dartz surveyed her and his handiwork with mild satisfaction and with another smooth wave of his hand, he vanished.

KaibaCorp Rooftop

Seto sat numbly on the edge of the tower, morbidly swinging his legs. The stinging sensation in the back of his legs had long dissipated with the cold. The numbness that now filled him came from the sound of Amelda's footsteps behind him. The brunet went rigid, stubbornly refusing to let the maroon-haired man's presence rattle him for a second. It took three.

Amelda surveyed him with mingled interest and slight disgust. It interested him as to how one man could sit stone still like that for so long, and secretly wondered if he had somehow died sitting like that. The disgust came from his concern for the son of the man who had made his life a living Hell. The redhead had intensely forced himself to move on, but the sight of Seto brought it all flooding back to him, and there was more to the story than before . . . there was so much more, now that his hatred burned hotter than the first time he met the CEO.

A small gust of wind blew the painter's hat from Amelda's head. Oddly enough, it landed neatly on Seto's head; perhaps it was the wind, or perhaps Amelda's presence, but either way, it caused Seto to tilt a little bit. Amelda, out of an unconscious reflex, reached to grab him but stopped when the brunet righted himself and resumed being immobile. The redhead shook himself inwardly and crouched down, balancing himself on his knees. When he finally spoke, it was in a cold, alien voice that chilled even _his_ blood. "So? What are you waiting for?"

In his strained emotional state, Seto was ill-equipped to say anything.

Colder still, Amelda continued. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not going to let you do anything stupid, and jumping would be the most regrettable thing you'll ever do. Even you have your limits, and money's no good to you when you're dead."

Seto's voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke. "I know . . . But it's more than that . . ."

"You don't say? Well, that put me in my place!" He let out a low mirthless laugh. "If it's truly worth throwing your life away, then by all means jump, if not, then stand up and back up."

The redhead's indifference cut deeper than a whiplash and hurt more than that condemning letter. However, the brunet forced himself to speak despite the pain. "Why are you here? It's obvious you don't care, so what's your point of showing up?"

"Kaiba, not only do I have a new reason to hate you, but I've always wanted to see you suffer; however, it's mildly intriguing to see you cause it yourself. I'm merely here to watch the fireworks."



"You're a cruel man, Amelda."

"Am I?" He raised his eyebrows. "I'm no crueller than you used to be, and I'm nowhere close to what Gozaburo was; 'cruel' could be considered a compliment."

Seto visibly flinched. Amelda nodded. "Hurts, doesn't it? Is it finally sinking into that thick skull of yours? Putting the past behind you is never enough, because as long as you hold that man's name in any way, shape, or form, you carry his legacy and you bear responsibility for his actions. As long as you carry that name you are destined to suffer, and nothing will change that. Nothing."

"You sound the same way you did when we first met. I thought you put that behind you," Seto said with a little more volume behind him this time. As he did, he turned slightly. Cascades of lank, dark brown hair framed a pale face with tinted blue cheeks and blackened circles around dark azure eyes. These eyes met a pair of intense, burning silver eyes, eyes that held a painful, searing, and permanent sorrow. There was an unsaid understanding that circulated through these two lost souls. However, there was no connection: one soul sought out someone who could see him, while the other refused; he remained frozen and unforgiving.

They looked, but did not see. Seto barely watched out of the corner of his eye while Amelda, determined, stared at the hat on Seto's head. Seto noticed. "When you say 'nothing will change that' are you thinking back to that day?"

Amelda closed his eyes.

One Year Ago

Summer: The Kaiba Villa

Summers, Saturdays in the summer, were the best, especially if you were at the beach throwing your own private party at your vacation villa at the request of your younger brother . . .

. . . And you were _not_ Seto Kaiba . . .

It was not that he minded . . . Actually that was _exactly_ the point.

The entire affair came from the mind of the younger Kaiba. He was under the impression that Seto had stagnated since the breakup with Jonouchi. At first he thought that going to the beach would do the trick, but he was wrong - _dead_ wrong. Seto was not annoyed or angry, in fact, he did not protest; however, he did not do anything either. He just cooped himself up in his room for most of the day on his computer . . . that was until Mokuba stole it, forcing the CEO to walk the beach now and then.

On these walks, Mokuba secretly decided to throw a beach party . . . Not that Seto had to know about it. It was hard to spill countless excuses as to why his brother had to leave the villa on a daily basis, why he had to hide countless catering bills, and why he was the _only _person to answer the phone, and there was the matter of hiding the party favours (which increased in size 

on a daily basis).

On the day of the party, Seto was (again) left to his own devices, but by some stroke of fate, he returned early. At first, the sight of lights sent various distress signals through his mind. However, he noticed oversized baubles hanging from the veranda, and realized what was _truly_ going on. He had half the mind to crack Roland upside the head with the guest book and send everyone else packing, but the idea shrivelled in his head at the name of the last guest who was also the first person he saw.

Six -foot one with sea-misted red hair and long eyelashes that caught water as well, his smoothly toned, slightly tanned (yet still pale in some areas) skin glowed under the night sky. Every bit of him was glazed with water, including his baggy red trunks with the sunset on the left leg and the orange glow it left behind on the right. A painter's cap that clashed and contrasted with his hair at the same time lay neatly on his head with the brim pulled over his left eye.

He leaned casually on the punch table, listening to a rather animated Pegasus. Why? Who knew, maybe talking to someone you once impersonated allows you to understand them better, or perhaps it was his oddly interesting Funny Bunny swim shorts. Or maybe, just _maybe,_ it had something to do with the fact that he had a squid on his head and; Amelda had cared to notice. Pegasus' jokes were funny granted, but the ink squirter on his head was a far more amusing punch line. It was funny, but the real reason Amelda neglected to say anything was that he knew a drama king like Pegasus would panic and cause the squid to panic, and cover the latter's platinum blond locks in ink. He waited for a decent distraction.

Such a distraction arose when Pegasus hailed to Seto; quick as silver, Amelda snatched the squid and tossed it. Only Seto noticed the movement.

Then he saw the older man whisper something in the redhead's ear, whatever it was it made him smirk and reply. That reply made Pegasus jump and run with his hands in his hair.

As Amelda crossed the sand in the brunet's direction, Seto could see himself reflected in a pair of silver eyes that were as clear as mirrors. He saw a tall lithe frame toned and set alight by the Tiki torches behind him, a pair of dark, almost black swim trunks with the silvery outline of a Chinese dragon weaving in and out of his legs like mercury hung loosely on his hips; a pair of dark azure eyes reflected back at him, and a white line traced his neck. His hair was wind-whipped.

He suddenly became aware of a cold, almost clammy, hand snatching his own. The sense of commanding in the grip sent a pang of indignation through Seto's nerves, and he returned the grip with interest. For a moment, both men surveyed each other through wary eyes then Amelda took the CEO's whole arm, dragging him farther and farther away from the music.

For a few minutes, Seto tolerated being jerked around; however, when the music died away completely, he lost his patience.

He jerked away so fast that even Amelda was not quick enough. Time seemed to slow down 

when he toppled over in the most graceful crash ever. The sand barely moved and the wave did not ripple when he landed on his back. He watched Seto bemusedly. "Before I told Pegasus about the squid that was on his head, he told me something mildly interesting."

Kneeling next to him, Seto asked him, "Why should it bother me?"

"It shouldn't if it is not true."

"And if it is?"

The redhead's expression turned into a passive smile. "Then it is."

"All right then. Tell me."

"He told me." A loud wave roared, blanking his voice out for anyone who would try to eavesdrop. The words were "In love with me." He shrugged and continued. "But that is not true."

Seto leaned over him, allowing his hair to fall over to one side. "And why is that?"

"I hate you."

"Correction, you hate what my step father did to you. Anyway, I _am _different, and if you would allow yourself to see it, you would know that it's the truth."

Amelda pursed his lips shut. 'He does seem sincere about it . . . Maybe . . .' His eyes turned away for a mere second.

Seto smirked and leaned over, merely brushing their lips together. No words, cynical or otherwise, escaped the latter's lips, he simply looked floored. He propped himself up and stared at the brunet, who said, "Does this prove how serious I am?"

Amelda sat, mouth agape, slowly (yet unconsciously) turning red. It was a strange feeling. Not being kissed, rather the _feeling_ put into something that lasted no more than two seconds. Something about that was frightening, a feeling he had never acknowledged since his brother's death. He nodded numbly.

"Are you sure?" Seto's voice was one of complete passion.

" . . . Yes . . . Why me of all people, why _me_?"

"You are not like all people."

"That's all?"

"For the moment."

'Such a lopsided notion . . .' Amelda thought. 'Normally, I wouldn't let such a silly notion slide . . 

. Still, for such a thing to come from Seto Kaiba . . . It makes him sound human . . . I'm curious as to how this plays out . . . Still . . .' Aloud he said, "I'll consider it, but on one condition."

Out of his own curiosity, Seto asked. "What?"

"I have my own business to attend to, but I need a year to sort it out; therefore, I'll need a year of no-contact to pull it all together." His eyes flared. "Think you can wait that long?"

'I've waited long enough!' Seto thought fiercely, and then he inwardly simmered. 'However, I have something that will take about as long.' "All right." He said, extending his hand.

Amelda took it, but their fingers barely touched when Seto pulled him forward, kissing him again. "We meet here again."

Present Day

KaibaCorp Tower

Amelda curled a stray lock of his hair between his fingers. He appeared calm, but he had lost an amazing amount of color. "It _does _include that day, and I think you know why." He closed his eyes.

Seto knew it was part of the reason he was up on top of the tower to begin with; however, he was too drained to say anything.

"You know why, Seto Kaiba. Me, I found out shortly after your confession."

One year ago

Beach Coastline

Sometime before the party, Amelda had decided to go surfing before any other beach goers clogged the waters. As he streaked by Kaiba's villa (secretly wondering why in hell he had accepted the invite) he could have sworn he saw a cast iron door underneath the hillside it was perched on. Turning the nose around, he found that he was not hallucinating. There was a small bit of shore and an iron door that had been forced open by one storm or another. He stood the board in the sand and slipped through the door.

A short passageway led to another set of doors that seemed to have freshly rusted. He simply kicked these down and proceeded. He found himself inside of an abandoned laboratory. Broken vials and used burners littered the stations. Dried chemicals and what looked liked blood saturated the floor. An enormous broken capsule stood in the center of the room with a cracked monitor to the left. The capsule had fossilized tubes hanging from its base. At the base of the capsule was a worn, dusty plaque. The only thing legible on it was a single name:

Kaiba.

'I knew it.' He thought and at that instance, he decided he wanted nothing else to do with it. That was until the monitor flickered on.

The visual was terribly blurry, and the sound was all but inaudible; however, the word 'chip' could be made out in the mess. Amelda was sure said chip had been removed; to his surprise, it was still in the monitor.

Which brings us back to Italy, where -possibly out of habit - Amelda had taken refuge in an abandoned warehouse. Hunched over the screen of the laptop he would have not bothered to buy in another situation, he placed the chip in the computer and hoped beyond all things that it had no protection. When it came to hacking, he had admitted over and over that he was horrible at it, and was fine with it. He loathed espionage in both the real and virtual worlds. 'Besides,' He thought. 'Hacking is Kaiba's thing . . .'

Kaiba . . .

The thought of the CEO and his sudden feelings for him almost made him stop, turn around, and indulge in the latter's interest. Somehow being spoiled after you have never had the privilege sounded amused for what it was worth. However, Amelda never stopped anything in the middle, and _this _was no exception. Aside from that, there was a . . . _thing_ gnawing in the back of his mind, whispering words of closure to him. He knew that whatever was on this thing would finally eradicate his terrible past and allow him to move on. It was that simple.

Perhaps the disk had its own independent mind hidden somewhere because it was guarded by nothing. 'Hm . . . That was careless . . . Right next to letting me live . . .' He seemed to be talking to an invisible Gozaburo Kaiba. Amelda licked his lips. 'All right, let's see what you've been hiding . . .'

Project **-****Kaiba Brothers**** -**

That was the title. It was an elaborate scheme planned and constructed entirely by Gozaburo Kaiba in order to shape the 'perfect heir'. The project was incomplete due to complications, in other words the death of Gozaburo. Whether or not it was ultimately a success was another blank that would be left to whoever found the logs of the project. The irony was that the logs were not done by Gozaburo.

**Part One -Noah - **

Upon first observation, Noah Kaiba showed the most promise due to his determination to please his father and carry on the Kaiba name. He saw it as his ultimate goal in life and strived the hardest. However, as he is a young boy he yearned for a small look away from obligation and work, he also showed signs of low motivation and loneliness. Above all, he began to tire easily and suffered lethargy on one of these days, when no one was there to watch him; he stumbled out of the mansion and was hit by a car. Even so, his body was frozen and his mind placed inside of a virtual reality cage.

For now, this part of the experiment is void.

**Part Two -Seto -**

Born at the same time as Noah but by another woman, Seto is still Mr. Kaiba's son; however, his tests were different altogether. In order to focus on his illegitimate child, Mr. Kaiba sent Seto to an orphanage when he could no longer be supported by his 'assigned' family . . .

'Strange . . . That would mean . . .' Amelda did not like the idea at all, but he moved to the next sentence.

Five years after Seto's birth, his mother (her name was not given by Mr. Kaiba's orders) had another child, but she died right after, leaving them in the custody of her husband (name also voided). Ten years later he was killed in a car accident. As a hidden test, Mr. Kaiba sent him to an orphanage along with her child. Here, Seto developed a paternal instinct to the younger child, along with honing in on his natural cleverness by challenging other children to games of skill. Interesting enough, chess was the most frequent of his challenges. He proved ready for further training when he defeated Mr. Kaiba himself. It soon became apparent that we did not learn from our mistake with Noah; we overworked and pushed Seto too hard. Unlike Noah, though, Seto developed a harsh edginess and a business streak even cleaner cut than Mr. Kaiba. That eventually led to Mr. Kaiba's downfall: he committed suicide after Seto bought out approx. 51 of KaibaCorp's stocks.

The log seemed to end there and Amelda leaned on his back. 'Well, I would say that the experiment succeeded. Gozaburo Kaiba got the heir he wanted; all he had to do was give his life. Still . . . I guess it could be considered a failure due to the fact that Noah Kaiba died when he could have been used to spread KaibaCorp even further, not to mention Seto -' His lip curled when he used Seto instead of Kaiba. '-He completely undermined everything that man worked for by _rebuilding _his company from the ground up.' Then something struck him as odd. ' . . . Hm, Mokuba is in no way mentioned in this, almost as though he is some kind of demon in Gozaburo's Heaven. I'll admit, the kid is different, but was he so different to be tossed carelessly aside like that?' He looked over the short log again. 'Well, well, well, what do you know? That kid is the big black dot! According to this he's not even that man's child!' Amelda blinked slowly. 'He's _not _Gozaburo's child, meaning he's _not_ Seto's brother, at least, not fully . . . Now there's food for thought. What's this . . . ? He noticed another link near Noah's name.

It was the short detailing of a second experiment that ended in failure. The lab the experiment was held in had been supposedly gutted and all other files (aside from this one) were erased from memory.

**Project Noah Revival**

After his accident, Young Master Kaiba -Noah - fell into a deathly coma and lost all form of bodily functions. The only option left was to transport the remnants of his brain into a virtual 

preservation program and find a suitable donor for him. The first obvious option would be to use Seto Kaiba, but it turned out that he had more important uses for the future. The spawn of the woman Master Kaiba saw matched in no way possible.

'Ew.' Amelda thought.

The only other option would be to use separate children, each one possessing essential traits similar to that of Noah Kaiba.

**Four days later**

So far, attempts to find such child(ren) have been in vain. However, a slight break was found when one of the closest working donors was found in a small town. Other children were found and attempts were becoming more and more fruitful. We believe that our experiments will finally pay off with this last boy . . .

**Three days later**

All attempts to catch or even find the child have been repeatedly thwarted by someone who appears to be his older brother. Perhaps he will be of later use. We have a plan to lure them both out though: under the pretence of a rescue, we plan to capture both brothers and transport them back to Master Kaiba himself. However, the experiment ended when the tank we were to take them in was shot down. Nothing was left of either boy.

Amelda did not need a description to tell who the boy was: He had soft, innocent gray eyes, but something behind them had the air of hardened shrewdness. His face was covered in small scars and his clothing was shredded in several places; however, his matted red hair left no room for argument.

Milko was one of those boys.

Every bit of Amelda tensed up, his throat tightened, and he suddenly could not breathe for anything. His hair paled pink to white around the tresses and bangs. He could not help but turn and wretch all over the floor behind him; it was all he could do without passing out.

KaibaCorp Tower: Present Day

Seto was unsurprised, yet still floored in several ways. ". . . So you know . . ." Was all he said.

"Of course, all I ever wanted to know was the truth, and that's exactly what I got. Milko . . . to know that he died for such a petty reason." Amelda shook his head. "It's almost surreal."

Seto pursed his lips shut.



"It seems as though you're suffering as well. _You _have to live with the fact that Mokuba isn't even your brother."

" . . ."

"And Gozaburo Kaiba's your real father; after all of that denial it turns out to be the truth."

" . . . I . . . killed him . . ."

"So?" Amelda's eyes held faint traces of curiosity.

"Even though he was a snake in the grass and he made my very existence the most miserable experience I ever had the misfortune of living, I feel odd, almost nostalgic over killing him. This feeling must come from knowing you actually killed your own family." He stared at the sky and closed his eyes.

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean 'is that all?' How can you say that?!" Seto's anger flared. The wind that they were supposed to be protected from suddenly burst through in response to his shout. "My brother isn't mine; my father tortured me for years, and the one person I want to be with only aims to destroy what's left of me! How would you feel if that happened?! To think that you have nothing, only to find out that it was never yours to begin with?! How in hell do you go on after that?! Tell me! _Tell me_!!" He finally whirled around to face Amelda with tears misting his eyes while magnifying the dark circles underneath.

Amelda turned his head as though the thought of seeing Seto -of all people - crying would make him start in some way. It even stopped him from throwing the diatribe he felt he had the right to throw; however his split conscious made him swallow the nasty comment. One side of him wanted to hold the other man who -like him - aged about 20 years in what was only a few hours. On the other hand, he wanted to slap the reality into Seto, pick him up and throw him over the edge himself. Or maybe both . . . with the exception of turning the brunet into street pizza. He curled the paler tresses of his own hair in thought and considered his last option.

SMACK

The redhead simply cracked and backed away from the blue - eyed man. He felt a little calmer, but the look on his face gave away the feeling that something else hurt much worse than the stinging in his hand.

The cap on Seto's head tipped off as he slipped over the edge.

With the same reflexes he used the previous summer, Amelda snatched Seto's wrist and pulled him into his arms. "Stop this." He whispered into the shaking brunet's ear. "You won't solve anything by inwardly killing yourself!"



"But -"

"Will you shut up for a minute? Think about it: even if Moukba isn't your brother, he wouldn't give a damn about that. And as for Gozaburo, he's six feet under, and his most loyal people are wherever who cares?"

The dryness in Amelda's voice was serious, yet comical; it caused Seto to feel an odd sense of relief in his chaotic mind and body. Immediately, the tremors holding him down stopped. He leaned into the redhead's chest. For a moment, Pegasus' words echoed through his head. 'Looks like someone needs a hug.' Those words played a strange note in his head and he gently pushed Amelda away.

Amelda looked inquisitive and indigenous at the same time.

Seto continued to back away and sank to the floor. He lay down so that his upper body hung over the edge and only his legs could be seen. Amelda held his legs; his face said 'Are you trying to give me a heart attack?' But Seto could not see it. It was his way of saying that he actually entrusted this man with his life. After about three minutes he spoke. "I'm tired . . . I want . . . to leave this place . . ."

Silver eyes watched his stomach rise and fall. When he could no longer stand the thought of the brunet falling, he pulled the now flushed Seto upright. "You've always had the option of leaving; it's just do you want to leave the easy way or the hard way?"

The flush from hanging upside down left Seto's cheeks.

The easy way would be to leave the way your . . . "He swallowed painfully ". . . Father did or . . ." He swallowed again, this time more relaxed. "You can leave the hard way . . . stay and live. Live with your brother, Mokuba, and . . ." Several voices in his head protested, he mentally shut them all down. "Stay with me."

Seto stared, floored beyond words. "I thought . . ."

"I hate your father and I do, and as his spawn I should hate you and turn you into street pizza right now. However, I'm finding out more and more that it's simply a waste of energy. Besides, we both have a ridiculous amount of emotional baggage. Anyway, what are you going to do?" He offered out his hand. "Are you going to follow your father, or are you going to rise above him for good?"

With a small amount of hesitancy, Seto took his outstretched fingers. He did not make eye contact, but what went on underneath his bangs was obvious: He was blushing bright red. Amelda smirked.

Seto had more color in his cheeks than he had ever had in his life. He slowly reached out and curled the pinkish white tresses of Amelda's hair between his fingers. "There is something you ought to know . . ." He ventured.

Amelda idly fingered the paler streaks of Seto's hair in return. "Yeah?"

"Milko . . . Is still alive . . ."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Malik:" Wow, he's not jumping. That damn Amelda where did he come from anyway. I hate him, too." Cry's pitifully.

Sherabo: "Yeah, Seto is going to be just fine, but this is not the ending, it's not over yet, one more to go.

Thanks from all of us to you; Brightest Star, Journey Maker, Genius Vampire, Telpei, and Sherabo, for all your support. We have had a grand time working to bring you an entertaining story and friendships along the way. Please review this author wants feedback on her work. Thanks...


	12. Chapter 12

Pre-note: Please do not kill Sherabo for the long delay. This time my own randomness is to blame . . . and my crazy friend Azure Kite has something to do with it too .;

AK: _sigh Blame the misunderstood one . . ._

Haseo: You're overreacting, Kite, she's talking about the time she puts into our stories.

AK: _Oh . . ._

Endrance: Perhaps . . .

AK: _. . ._

Annyway . . .

Disclaimer: -sweatdrop- I do not own YGO 'nuff said.

**Hidden Heart**

**Chapter 12 : Crimson Wings**

**Chapter by: The Not so GeniusVampire**

**Story by: Sherabo**

'This is a joke . . .' Amelda thought as his eyes fogged over with the gray storm clouds. 'He's cracked . . . that _has_ to be it . . .' It was easier for the redhead to accept that Seto Kaiba had finally lost his mind from hypothermia and was babbling nonsense than to admit that the brunet was sane and telling the truth.

He had no idea his hand was curled into a knuckle cracking fist until he felt Seto's clammy hands over his own in an attempt to pry them off. After all, the hand that had been gently fingering Seto's hair now threatened to uproot it. Amelda let go of his hair, but he was far from done, he settled for grabbing the latter's arms. "Is that true?!" He demanded of Seto whose left eye was shut in the pain he did not know he could still feel while the right demanded to know what wrong he had done. He nodded in hopes of having circulation returned to his arms (and the other places that were turning a faint bluish violet).

The redhead's grip only tightened. "H-how do you know?!" He insisted, shaking Seto rather roughly.

A thick bile rose in the back of the brunet's throat as he croaked "G-Gozaburo . . .! A s-search team f-found the kid's body in the t-tank's smoldering hull!" His face turned the color of spoiled milk. "He was b-burned badly, and he had a m-missing a-arm and l-leg, he's alive!" At the moment, Seto realized Amelda's viper grip had slackened; he slipped out and backed away as far as possible, breathing heavily while rubbing his bruised arms.

Amelda's arms swung deftly at his sides as his head hung at an odd angle. "He's alive . . ." He repeated slowly.



Still rubbing his arms, Seto replied "He was found in a remote abandoned lab in Cairo . . . it was the only lab I had somehow missed. The equipment still functioned . . . I now have several teams of scientists there to observe his condition, along with a few . . . other experiments I have taken a personal interest in."

". . . Oh . . . I see . . ." Amelda said hollowly. 'He must mean that kid . . . Noah . . .' the redhead held his body up by sheer will alone, and it was amazing his brain still worked properly. Then he thought of something. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why now?"

His reply was slow, labored and his eyes gleamed wearily. "You weren't ready to listen."

As thought Seto had predicted it, Amelda's eyes flashed like cold steel in the storm. "Who are you to decide _that_?!" He exploded. "Who are you to tell me that I'm not fit to know if my own _brother_ is alive or not?!"

"It was not a matter of if you deserved to know, but the right time to tell you."

"And when was _that _going to be, huh; when you decided to pull the plug?!"

The brunet shook his head violently. "That's not right . . ." He whispered. "First of all, -even with my state-of-the-art technology- you are hard to find; second, you never gave a damn about what I had to say; and third I gave you a hint as to when I was going to tell you."

"What the . . ." The redhead's eyes narrowed in question. "Does this have something to do with _that_ summer _again_?"

"I told you to wait a year . . . It was due to the fact I needed to regather information, however . . ." Seto's voice faded into the wind.

Not even Amelda's sharp ears caught that, he staggered to his first steps forward. Slowly, his fingers reached out to wrap around Seto's slack shoulders. Even in that slow, cold moment their hearts not only beat faster but they beat at the same pace; their breathing had even paced in tune with each other. "Well," Amelda spoke in an exhausted voice. "What stopped you?"

A violet jolt ran through the CEO's wrecked body. For the first time in hours, his mind thought of nothing else but tipping over the edge. His eyes subtly expressed this as they shifted over the edge. Little did he realize Amelda's sharp eyes were following his. 'Should I tell him about it or should I simply show him?' His hand crawled up his side to the pocket holding the letter. As each pale digit closed around it, it began to poke out of its clothing casing.

Amelda noticed. '. . . I wonder . . . what could be written on that paper . . . What words could have possibly reduced him to this?' He wanted to take it, but that would have been out of the question and pointless if Seto was making the motion anyway. Instead he simply inquired. "Is that it?"

". . ."

Deep oceanic eyes outlined an even deeper steel pair. Seto felt a lump in his throat, and his throat tightened around his Adam's apple. For some reason it was painful to look Amelda in the eye_, especially_ with that shameful scrap of letter in his possession. Showing it to him would be equal to Seto _himself _

putting his emotions under an X-ray, hell, he would be bearing them at all. The only person he had ever bared them to was now torn from his side, so who . . . what did he have now? What he 'had' was not there, and what he wanted was staring at him with an odd expression. Almost empathy. He paled as a single thought crossed his mind. 'Maybe . . ._ maybe_ it's time to share . . . to let go of even a margin of this pain. . .' With slight hesitancy he pulled the slightly crumpled, yellowish paper out and unfolded it in front of Amelda.

The redhead took and surveyed it with a rather dull look in his eye. He narrowed them in certain areas, but it was not out of anger or disgust, but more out of pensiveness. Those eyes shifted back to the holder of the letter after reaching the bottom of the page.

Seto's face may not have faltered, but his stomach did under that look.

A strange smirk was plastered on Amelda's lips; it was close to a grimace. He suddenly made a motion to tear it . . .

_SWACK_

Amelda's cheek matched his hair.

Seto's wrist hung limp and his heavily lidded eyes were devoid of all emotion. Without thought or warning, Amelda would have done what the brunet himself would not, or _could _not do. The real question was why: 'Why would he relieve someone like me of my pain, and without hesitation? Why . . .?' Seto mused. 'What could he possibly gain or lose from doing so?'

'Why is he holding onto this?!' Amelda thought 'He's the type of person who would stomp this thing into the ground and keep going . . . Could this part . . . the part about Mokuba . . . could it have truly crawled inside of him that deeply . . .?' He closed one eye. 'Then again why do I care . . .? It's not my business and I'd feel better if I had nothing to do with him . . . But . . .when I look into those cold, dull eyes, even for a second . . . I'd rather have him pissed . . . at least then he looks _alive_ . . .' Holding his cheek, he turned to Seto, who turned his back.

"Mokuba . . ." The CEO's voice blew into the wind a second time. "I know I have to show him this . . . Even it hurts he needs to know the truth . . ."

". . ."

"But I'm actually afraid of his reaction . . . I honestly had no idea what of what to do, so I came up here to . . . decide on when to show him." He chuckled humorlessly. "Suicide? Oh I _thought_ about it, but that is far from what I came up here for . . ."

Amelda looked into the not so distant sky. "So he's finally done it . . ."

"What?"

"This is just a wild guess, but I would think that Gozaburo Kaiba was a perfectionist. If something was not perfect in his eyes, it had to go. Am I right so far?"

". . . Keep going . . ."



"Well let's say he's . . . molding the perfect heir . . . For all intense purposes . . . you . . ." Seto nodded for him to continue. "Now let's say you were everything he could ever hope to deserve, but –aside from your age- you still lacked his cold, hard-edged ruthlessness . . ."

". . ."

"Well let's say your _family_ was the reason you lacked this. That couldn't be accepted, hell he'd raise the dead before letting his perfect child slip out of his claws, and even if it did happen it would not be long lived. He'd want you to suffer for that." He looked Seto in the eye and shoved the letter into his hands. "This . . ." He closed the latter's hands over it. ". . . Is that final desperate act. Reading it I see a father's last words, and as painful as it looks to you there is no malice, he simply wanted you to know the truth, like what you want for Mokuba. However, Gozaburo knew of the bond between you and your brother and he knew that no force could tear the two of you apart . . . except each other. He used the dead man's concerns and worries to wrench the two of you apart. Judging from your reaction, I would say he did a pretty good job."

Seto chewed his bottom lip. "Why did he wait so long?"

Amelda shrugged "The only person who could tell you that died well before you could force him to."

"Mokuba . . ." Seto repeated his brother's name in a fevered tone. " . . . He's young . . . younger than I am at any rate . . . I know he'll handle this even worse than I did. I fact I'll end up making things worse for him . . . but, there are still questions I myself need to answer . . . loose ends that only I can clear up . . ." His hands curled into fists so tight his nails pierced his palms.

An equally frozen hand stretched out to touch Seto's other forlorn shoulder and slowly turned him around. Their eyes met then they became _that_ much closer. Slowly, Amelda pulled them as close as physically possible. For a moment he thought he had _crushed_ Seto that his state of body finally matched his state of mind, but he could feel the brunet's hands and hair, cold as he was he still felt _someone _there.

Seto closed his eyes and briefly allowed himself to relax. For that minute moment, he envisioned the warmth of his three dragons, of gods, of devils, and of angels . . . This one, named Amelda, was misplaced. He had not fallen far, but he had fallen far enough to have unique wings; they were bright crimson, and hotter than any flame he had come across. Along with these wings he felt two strong arms around him.

If it were possible, Seto would have melted to nothing right then and there.

Amelda looked into the blank sky again. He did not know what he was doing or thinking. He knew very little about comforting others, he himself did not even know what it felt like . . . there were even times when he stood a distance from Raphael and Valon. He knew very little, but he still felt as though he was doing something _right_, and that was his first step forward.

But what would Seto's first step be? As far as he could tell the brunet was only talking about making a move, but he had yet to even lift his foot. What could he possibly be waiting for? Without much stock in his words Amelda spoke up. "You mean WE have some loose ends to clear up."

Seto stared at him.



"Don't forget, my brother happens to be one those loose ends, and I won't rest until he's no longer a vegetable."

". . ." Without warning, Seto leaned forward but his knees did not buckle. Their lips brushed only so lightly. They did not want to admit it, not out loud, but they did not want to let go, so all they could do was pretend to struggle while secretly touching each other's hair; hair that had aged almost as much as their souls.

Breaking from his trance-like state, Amelda pushed Seto away. "What was _that_ for?!" he demanded with little _real_ objection.

"It's my insurance, you won't rest until your brother is awake but I do not think I'll allow you to leave even after that."

". . . You're losing your mind . . ."

"Perhaps . . ."

'It sounds as though he's saying he can't do this alone anyway.' The redhead mused. 'I think it's truly time to leave.' He closed his eyes.

Echoing his thoughts, Seto said in an almost airy tone. "I think it's time to leave this place . . . I think I'm hearing footsteps."

For a final time Amelda looked up at the sky. Even though he was not listening, Dartz had not left the scene for a second. The final bit of eye contact from Amelda told him everything.

It was time to go.

**-Below the KaibaCorp building-**

The crowd of people down below began to wane, the few that were there kept their eyes glued as close to the rooftop as they could. All of a sudden a strong, hard gust of wind blew, knocking almost everyone below off their feet. Cars shook, some rolled down the slopes they were parked on while the windshields cracked. Mai and Ken were among the first to recover. Their equipment remained functional. Mai looked up at the rooftop, and as though she had a divine revelation she turned to Ken. "We're off." She simply stated.

Ken almost dropped his camera. "Huh?! B-but Miss Mai you said we we're not leaving until Mr. Kaiba either jumped or left the building!"

"I know and he's left the building. Hell, he's out of this city."

"Wh-wh-what? How do you know?" The younger reporter gaped.

She kneeled down and picked something up, it was a red cap. "I have my reasons." To herself she thought. 'Looks like he did it . . .'

**-KaibaCorp Rooftop-**



"Seto! Seto! Where are you?!" Mokuba called, screamed for his brother, but no matter how hard he hoped, prayed, even wished for him to appear the cold reality had hit him. His brother had abandoned him. His concern was not how he did it but why, and who was it that finally convinced him not to jump? Who had done what his only family could not, and where in hell were they now?

He walked slowly to the place his brother sat and willed himself not to wail. He told everyone else not to follow him he would bring Seto back even if it were by force. But now what was he supposed to do? No one was here, the only thing around was a balled up scrap of paper floating in the waning wind. He did not know why but it felt as though he should pick it up, unravel it, and read whatever message it have, perhaps it would lead him to Seto.

It appeared to have been folded and balled several different ways and it appeared partially torn. Due to the abuse the raven teen could barely read it, but each word he could catch hit him a new tender emotional spot. As his eyes touched the bottom of the page he dropped it soundlessly, its descent quickened with a flow of fresh tears. His shock had taken his voice away. Unable to scream anymore and his only source of comfort gone, Mokuba fell to the ground in a crumpled heap next to the letter that had taken his brother from him. That second look at it alone was enough. He snatched it up and with all the rage his body could conjure he ripped in halves, then in quarters, then those sections became smaller, and smaller, and smaller until they were nothing more than powder in the dying wind.

-Fin-

GV: Aieyya that was sooo hard to write . . . . . well please review –sweatdrop-faint-

Sherabo: Carries exhausted writer to her resting chair. Cast of 'Hack' her favorite fans wait while Azure Kite brings her back to life.

'Sighs'

Sherabo Note: We have not forgotten you guys out there and I hope you enjoy this chapter. This story will be the best in my profile because it has been written by five great authors on the net. I am so honored to be a part of such an awesome project and have their names connected with me. It gives my writing a lift and my spirit becomes so light, I can fly. Thanks Review leave comments, sent emails let them know how you feel.


End file.
